


Mischief the Musical: The Untold Story of the Gods of Asgard

by Cassandra_Elise, Heartless_Sigyn (Alexis_Rockford)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Sigyn (Marvel), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Musicals, Norn Stones, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Elise/pseuds/Cassandra_Elise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Heartless_Sigyn
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would've been like if Loki was the lead character inWicked the Musical? No? Our minds, much like Loki's, are scary scary places. What can I say?When Odin sends Thor, Hela, and Loki to Tyr University, he has no idea how much mischief his youngest son will cause. Singing and dancing ensue. It's madness! Or is it?





	1. Act One, Scene One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](http://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
>  
> 
>  The authors respond to all comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard celebrates the death of the god of mischief, and Thor decides to tell his brother's sad story.

ACT I, SCENE 1

(We see a gigantic horned gold helmet being used as a symbol to celebrate the God of Mischief’s demise. Suddenly CITIZENS OF ASGARD spill out, cheering and celebrating. The helmet disappears and we are outside Odin’s Palace.)

 **ALL**  
GOOD NEWS!  
HE’S DEAD!  
THE MISCHIEVOUS GOD IS DEAD!  
THE WICKEDEST GOD THERE EVER WAS  
THE ENEMY OF ALL US HERE IN AS-  
GARD’S DEAD!  
GOOD NEWS!  
GOOD NEWS!

 **SOMEONE IN THE CROWD  
** Look! It’s THOR!

_(THOR, resplendent and beautiful in his armor, descends from the sky holding MJOLNIR as the CELEBRANTS point and cheer.)_

**VARIOUS FANATICS  
** Is it really him? It is, it’s him! THOR! We love you, THOR!

 **THOR  
** It’s good to see me, isn’t it?

 **FANATICS  
** _(Shriek)  
_ Yes!

 **THOR  
** No need to respond—that was rhetorical.

_(He smiles down on them)_

Fellow Asgardians—

_(Sings)_

LET US BE GLAD  
LET US BE GRATEFUL  
LET US THEN CELEBRATE THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE  
THE WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU-KNOW-WHO  
ISN’T IT NICE TO KNOW  
THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL?  
THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE’LL BY AND BY  
OUTLIVE A LIE  
FOR YOU AND—

 **SOMEONE IN THE CROWD  
** THOR! Exactly how dead is he?

 **THOR  
** Because there has been so much rumor and speculation—innuendo, outuendo—let me set the record straight: According to my calculations, The Explosion occurred at the thirteenth hour, the direct result of an encounter with the Void. Yes, the Evil God of Mischief is dead.

 **SOMEONE IN THE CROWD  
** NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED

 **ANOTHER PERSON  
** NO ONE CRIES: “THEY WON’T RETURN!”

 **ALL  
** NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE

 **MAN  
** THE GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED!

 **WOMEN  
** THROUGH THEIR LIVES, OUR CHILDREN LEARN:

 **ALL  
** WHAT WE MISS  
WHEN WE MISBEHAVE…

 **THOR  
** AND GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED’S LIVES ARE LONELY  
GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED DIE ALONE  
IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU’RE WICKED  
YOU’RE LEFT ONLY  
ON YOUR OWN…

 **ALL  
** YES, GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED’S LIVES ARE LONELY  
GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED CRY ALONE  
NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED  
THEY REAP ONLY  
WHAT THEY’VE SOWN…

 **GIRL IN THE CROWD  
** THOR, why does Mischief happen?

 **THOR  
** That’s a good question. One that many people find confusing: Are people born Mischievous? Or do they have Mischief thrust upon them? After all, he had a childhood. He had a father… who just happened to be the King of Jotunheim.

_(From out of the past appears a somber-looking frost giant: LAUFEY)_

**LAUFEY  
** I’m off to battle Asgardians, dear!

 **THOR  
** And he had a mother. As so many do…

_(A hauntingly beautiful woman with a baby rushes to LAUFEY’S side: FARBAUTI)_

**LAUFEY  
** OH… HOW I HATE TO GO AND LEAVE YOU LONELY

 **FARBAUTI  
** THAT’S ALRIGHT—IT’S ONLY JUST ONE NIGHT

 **LAUFEY  
** BUT KNOW THAT YOU’RE HERE IN MY HEART  
WHILE I’M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT…

_(LAUFEY leaves, and instantly, a knock is heard. She opens a door…)_

**THOR  
** And like every family—they had their secrets.

_(A mysterious Asgardian, whose face remains in the shadows, appears.)_

**ASGARDIAN  
** HAVE ANOTHER DRINK, MY DARK-EYED BEAUTY  
I’VE GOT ONE MORE NIGHT LEFT HERE IN TOWN  
SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK OF BLUE ELIXIR  
AND WE’LL HAVE OURSELVES A LITTLE MIXER  
HAVE ANOTHER LITTLE SWALLOW, LITTLE LADY,  
AND FOLLOW ME DOWN…

_(She drinks and collapses to the floor unconscious. The ASGARDIAN absconds with baby.)_

**THOR  
** But from the moment he was presented to the Asgardian people we could tell he was… well, different.

 _(ODIN the Allfather enters with his wife, FRIGGA. Several royal subjects mill  
_ _about, waiting for the unveiling of the new son)_

 **NURSE  
** He is here…

 **FRIGGA  
** Now?

 **NURSE** **  
** (removing the swaddling cloths)  
Your new prince is here…

 **ODIN  
** And how!

 **MALE SUBJECT  
** I SEE A NOSE…

 **FEMALE SUBJECT  
** WHAT UTTER JOY…

 **SUBJECTS  
** IT’S A HEALTHY PERFECT LOVELY BABY…

 **NURSE  
** Ohhhhh!

 **FRIGGA  
** Sweet ODIN!

 **ODIN  
** (Feigning innocence)  
What is it? What’s wrong?

 **NURSE  
** HOW CAN IT BE?

 **FRIGGA  
** WHAT DO WE DO?

 **NURSE  
** IT’S ATROCIOUS!

 **ROYAL SUBJECTS  
** UGLY TOO!

 **ALL  
** LIKE A SPOTTED SALAMANDER  
THE BABY IS UNNATURALLY—  
BLUE!!

 **ODIN  
** Take it away. Take _it_ away…!

 **THOR  
** So you see—it couldn’t have been easy!

 **CROWD  
** NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED  
NOW AT LAST, HE’S DEAD AND GONE  
NOW AT LAST, THERE’S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND  
AND GOODNESS KNOWS

 **THOR  
** GOODNESS KNOWS…

 **CROWD  
** WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS

 **THOR  
** HIS LIFE WAS LONELY…

 **CROWD  
** GOODNESS KNOWS…

 **THOR  
** GOODNESS KNOWS…

 **CROWD  
** THE WICKED DIE ALONE…

 **THOR  
** HE DIED ALONE…

 **CROWD  
** WOE TO THOSE  
WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESS  
THEY ARE SHOWN  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED…

 **THOR  
** GOOD NEWS!

 **CROWD  
** NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!

 **THOR  
** GOOD NEWS!

 **CROWD  
** NO ONE MOURNS THE  
WICKED!  
WICKED!  
WICKED!

 **THOR  
** Well, this has been fun. But as you can imagine, I have much to attend to, what with the Allfather’s unexpected departure. And so, if there are no further questions—

_(Suddenly, SOMEONE IN THE CROWD interrupts him.)_

**PERSON IN THE CROWD  
** THOR! Is it true—he was your brother?!

_(The CROWD gasps in disbelief. THOR freezes, completely thrown.)_

**THOR  
** Uhm… Well, I… I… Yes.

_(The CROWD gasps)_

**THOR  
** But he was adopted. We were close once...but you must understand it was a long time ago… and we were both very young…

_(And once again, the past comes alive. For THOR suddenly sees—his brother LOKI, just as he was on the day that THOR and he first arrived at school, young, hopeful, and… blue.)_


	2. Act One, Scene Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The godlings sing an anthem to their beloved school, and Loki expresses his daddy issues.

SCENE 2

_(In a parlor at Tyr University, the incoming STUDENTS, including FANDRAL, HOGUN, SIF, & SKURGE gather.)_

**STUDENTS**  
O HALLOWED HALLS AND VINE-DRAPED WALLS…  
THE MIGHTIEST GODS GO HERE  
WHEN GREY AND SERE OUR HAIR HATH TURNED  
WE SHALL STILL REVERE THE LESSONS LEARNED  
IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD TYR  
OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD…

_(THOR is the last to arrive, perched on an enormous stack of luggage.)_

**THOR**  
OH-OH-OH-OH-OLD…

 **STUDENTS & THOR**  
DEAR OLD TYR…

_(LOKI enters. All students rudely gape at him. Thor looks down embarrassed.)_

**LOKI**  
What? What are you all looking at? Oh—do I have something in my teeth? Alright, fine—we might as well get this over with: No, I’m not sad; yes, I’ve always been blue; no, I didn’t eat larkspur as a child…

 **HEIMDALL**  
LOKI!

 **LOKI**  
This is my older sister, Hela! As you can see she’s a perfectly normal color!

 **HEIMDALL**  
LOKI! Stop making a spectacle of yourself. Remember, the Allfather is only sending you to this school for one reason.

 **LOKI**  
I know: to look after Hela and Thor.

 **THOR**  
Shhhh! I don’t want anyone knowing we’re related. You’re Loki Laufeyson here.

 **LOKI**  
_(gritting his teeth)_  
Whatever you say, brother.  
  
**HEIMDALL**  
Odin sends parting gifts for his--ahem--two beloved children.

 **THOR**  
Mjolnir? The most powerful Uru hammer?

 **HELA**  
Jeweled daggers?!

 **HEIMDALL**  
As befits the future Rulers of Asgard. He also has a message for you Master Loki: take care of your siblings. And try not to talk so much...Silvertongue.

_(Heimdall exits. Thor looks upset.)_

**THOR**  
Loki…

 **LOKI**  
Well, what could he get me? I clash with everything!

 _(Thor shakes his head and goes back to his luggage. QUEEN KARNILLA, the school’s_  
_headmistress, enters.)_

 **KARNILLA**  
Welcome! Welcome, new students! I am Queen Karnilla, headmistress here at Tyr University. And whether you are here to study law, logic or linguistics I know I speak for my fellow faculty member when I say: We have nothing but the highest hopes, for some of you. Oh, you must be the Allfather’s daughter! Miss Hela, isn’t it? What a tragically beautiful face you have! And who is—

_(Karnilla sees Loki and screams.)_

**LOKI**  
I’m Loki Laufeyson. I’m beautifully tragic.

 **KARNILLA**  
I see...Well, I’m sure you’re very bright!

 **THOR**  
Bright?! He’s phosphorescent!

_(The Students laugh. Loki glares at his brother.)_

**KARNILLA**  
Now, regarding room assignments.

(Loki and Thor raise their hands)

 **KARNILLA**  
Is this regarding room assignments?

 **THOR**  
No, but thank you for asking, Queen Karnilla, I’ve already been assigned a private suite. But you all can come visit me whenever you want!

 **FANDRAL**  
How good of you!

 **HOGUN**  
You are so good!

 **THOR**  
No, I’m not!

 **FANDRAL AND HOGUN**  
Yes, you are!

 **THOR**  
Now, stop it!

 **KARNILLA**  
Do you have a question?

 **THOR**  
Oh yes—you see, I am Thor Odinson of Asgard? I’ve applied to your sorcery seminar. Perhaps you recall my entrance essay—“Swordstaffs: Need They Have a Point?”

 **KARNILLA**  
Yes, however, I do not teach my seminar every semester. Of course if someone special were to come along—

 **THOR**  
Well, exactly!

 **LOKI**  
Queen Karnilla, we have not yet received our room assignments.

 **KARNILLA**  
The Allfather made his concerns for Hela’s well being quite apparent. She will have her own private suite like her brother Thor.

 **LOKI**  
And where exactly am I to go?

 **HELA**  
_(warningly)_  
Loki!

 **KARNILLA**  
He never mentioned you. Just a slight glitch, no need to fret. We will find some place to put you.

 **LOKI**  
I should hope so, your majesty…

 **THOR**  
You know, I don’t even think she read my essay!

_(Loki rolls his eyes.)_

**SKURGE**  
That is so unfair! You should say something!

 **THOR**  
Should I?

 **KARNILLA**  
Attention! Which of you young gentlemen will volunteer to share with Loki Laufeyson?

 **THOR**  
Queen Karnilla—

 **KARNILLA**  
Oh, thank you, dear! That is very good of you!

 **THOR**  
What?

 **KARNILLA**  
Yes, now you see. Loki, you can room with Thor! To your rooms, young gentlemen!

(Queen Karnilla starts to lead Hela away.)

 **LOKI**  
No, wait!

 **HELA**  
Loki, Thor, behave yourselves or I’ll come after you with my daggers!

 **LOKI**  
If only I hadn’t promised father to behave!

 **KARNILLA**  
Young gentlemen, to your rooms!

 **LOKI**  
Leave me alone!!!

_(Loki loses control and sends Thor’s luggage toppling over with a ripple of telekinetic energy. Hela and Thor are mortified.)_

**KARNILLA**  
How did you do that?

 **HELA**  
Loki, you promised things would be different here!

 **KARNILLA**  
You mean this has happened before?

 **LOKI**  
Well, something just comes over me sometimes, it’s something I can’t describe. I’ll try to control myself. I am so sorry, Hela. Please don’t hurt me!

 **KARNILLA**  
What?! Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! And that is my special talent, encouraging talent! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?

 **LOKI**  
Not really…

 **KARNILLA**  
I shall tutor you privately—and take no other students!

 **THOR**  
What?!

 **KARNILLA**  
_(sings)_  
MANY YEARS I HAVE WAITED  
FOR A GIFT LIKE YOURS TO APPEAR  
WHY, I PREDICT THAT ODIN COULD MAKE YOU HIS  
MAGIC GRAND VIZIER!

 **LOKI**  
Ummm...? All signs point to no.

 **KARNILLA**  
MY DEAR, MY DEAR  
I’LL WRITE AT ONCE TO KING ODIN—  
TELL HIM OF YOU IN ADVANCE  
WITH A TALENT LIKE YOURS, DEAR  
THERE IS A DEFINITE CHANCE  
IF YOU WORK AS YOU SHOULD—  
YOU’LL BE MAKING GOOD…

 **THOR**  
Your majesty—

 **KARNILLA**  
Not now, dear. Shoo! Shoo, shoo, shoo!

(Queen Karnilla and the other Students disperse.)

 **THOR**  
Something’s wrong. I didn’t get my way. I need to go lie down!  
_(He exits, trying to avoid a public panic attack.)_

 **HELA**  
Maybe Queen Karnilla has a point.

 **LOKI**  
What do you mean?

 **HELA**  
Maybe “Daddy Dearest” will finally notice you if you became the most powerful sorcerer. Not bloody likely, but hey? Worth a shot.

_(Hela runs off cackling. Loki is left alone, dazed but starting to feel hopeful.)_

**LOKI**  
_(sings)_  
DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?  
HAVE I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD?  
THIS WEIRD QUIRK I'VE TRIED  
TO SUPPRESS OR HIDE  
IS A TALENT THAT  
COULD HELP ME PLEASE MY FATHER  
IF I MAKE GOOD  
SO I'LL MAKE GOOD…

WHEN I SEE MY FATHER  
ONCE I PROVE MY WORTH,  
AND THEN I’LL PLEASE MY FATHER,  
WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR SINCE—SINCE BIRTH!  
AND WITH ALL HIS KINGLY WISDOM  
BY MY LOOKS HE WON'T BE BLINDED  
DO YOU THINK ALL KINGS ARE DUMB?  
OR LIKE ALL DWARVES, SO SMALL-MINDED?

NO! HE'LL SAY TO ME:

"I SEE WHO YOU TRULY ARE,  
A MAN ON WHOM I CAN RELY!"  
AND THAT'S HOW WE'LL BEGIN  
MY FATHER AND I…

ONCE I PLEASE MY FATHER,  
MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE  
'CUZ ONCE YOU'RE GOOD WITH ODIN  
NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE  
NO BROTHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU  
NO SISTER ACTS ASHAMED  
AND ALL OF ASGARD WILL LOVE YOU  
WHEN BY KING ODIN, YOU'RE ACCLAIMED  
AND THIS GIFT—OR THIS CURSE—  
I HAVE INSIDE  
MAYBE AT LAST, I'LL KNOW WHY  
WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND—  
MY FATHER AND I!

AND ONE DAY, HE'LL SAY TO ME: "LOKI,  
A MAN WHO IS SO SUPERIOR,  
SHOULDN'T A MAN WHO'S SO GOOD INSIDE  
HAVE A MATCHING EXTERIOR?  
AND SINCE FOLKS HERE TO AN ABSURD DEGREE  
HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST SKIN THAT’S ICY  
WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT BY YOU  
IF I DE-BLUE-IFY YOU?"  
AND THOUGH OF COURSE THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO ME  
"ALL RIGHT, WHY NOT?" I'LL REPLY  
OH, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE  
MY FATHER AND I…  
YES, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE  
MY FATHER AND...

UNLIMITED!

MY FUTURE IS UNLIMITED  
AND I'VE JUST HAD A VISION  
ALMOST LIKE A PROPHECY  
I KNOW—IT SOUNDS TRULY CRAZY  
AND TRUE, THE VISION'S HAZY  
BUT I SWEAR, SOMEDAY THERE'LL BE  
A CELEBRATION THROUGH ASGARD  
THAT'S ALL TO DO WITH ME!  
AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH MY FATHER  
FEELING THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT  
AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT  
I'LL BE SO HAPPY, I COULD MELT!  
AND SO IT WILL BE

FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE  
AND I'LL WANT NOTHING ELSE TIL I DIE  
HELD IN SUCH HIGH ESTEEM!  
WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME THEY WILL SCREAM  
FOR HALF OF ASGARD’S FAVORITE TEAM:  
MY FATHER  
AND I!


	3. Act One, Scene Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor write to Frigga and Odin respectively about their strange new roommates, but they neglect to mention that they are actually rooming with each other.

SCENE 3

_(Thor and Loki are in their new dormitory room, both dutifully writing home.)_

**THOR**  
Dearest Allfather…

 **LOKI**  
My dear Mother…

 **BOTH**  
THERE’S BEEN SOME CONFUSION  
OVER ROOMING HERE AT TYR…

 **LOKI**  
BUT OF COURSE, I’LL CARE FOR HELA…

 **THOR**  
BUT OF COURSE, I’LL RISE ABOVE IT…

 **BOTH**  
FOR I KNOW THAT’S HOW YOU’D WANT ME TO RESPOND  
YES, THERE’S BEEN SOME CONFUSION  
FOR YOU SEE, MY ROOMMATE HERE…

 **THOR**  
IS UNUSUALLY AND EXCEEDINGLY ANNOYING  
AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE…

 **LOKI**  
_(appraises Thor)_  
IS BLONDE.

 **THOR**  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING  
I’VE HAD ALL MY LIFE?

 **LOKI**  
I WANT TO STAB HIM  
WITH MY POINTY KNIFE

 **THOR**  
MY PULSE IS RUSHING…

 **LOKI**  
MY HEAD IS REELING…

 **THOR**  
MY FACE IS FLUSHING…

 **BOTH**  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING?  
FERVID AS A FLAME  
DOES IT HAVE A NAME  
YES!:  
LOATHING  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING…

 **THOR**  
FOR YOUR FACE…

 **LOKI**  
YOUR HAIR…

 **THOR**  
YOUR CLOTHING…

 **BOTH**  
LET’S JUST SAY—I LOATHE IT ALL!  
EV’RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL  
MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL  
WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING  
THERE’S A STRANGE EXHILARATION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
IT’S SO PURE! SO STRONG!  
THOUGH IT STARTED OH SO LONG AGO  
IT WILL LAST FOREVER, DON’T YOU KNOW  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING  
LOATHING YOU  
MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

 **STUDENTS**  
THOR ODINSON, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!  
HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON’T THINK I COULD!  
HE’S A TERROR! HE’S A TARTAR!  
WE DON’T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS  
BUT ODINSON YOU’RE A MARTYR!

 **THOR**  
WELL… THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!

 **STUDENTS**  
POOR ODINSON, FORCED TO RESIDE  
WITH SOMEONE WHO’S SO UNDIGNIFIED  
WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU:  
WE’RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!  
WE SHARE YOUR…

 **THOR & LOKI                                                                                                         STUDENTS  
** WHAT IS THIS FEELING                                                                                           LOATHING  
I’VE HAD ALL MY LIFE?                                                               UNADULTERATED LOATHING  
I WANT TO STAB HIM                                                                         FOR HIS FACE, HIS HAIR  
WITH MY POINTY KNIFE                                                                                    HIS CLOTHING  
MY PULSE IS RUSHING                                                                                     LET’S JUST SAY:  
MY HEAD IS REELING                                                                                 WE LOATHE IT ALL!  
OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?                                                                      EV’RY LITTLE TRAIT  
                                                                                                                    HOWEVER SMALL  
DOES IT HAVE A NAME?                                                                     MAKES OUR VERY FLESH  
YES…                                                                                                        BEGIN TO CRAWL…  
AHHH…                                                                                                                      AHHH…

 **ALL  
** LOATHING!

 **THOR & LOKI                                                                                           STUDENTS  
** THERE’S A STRANGE EXHILARATION                                                                LOATHING  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION                                                                        LOATHING  
IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG!                                                                             SO STRONG

 **THOR & LOKI**  
THOUGH IT STARTED OH SO LONG AGO  
IT WILL LAST FOREVER, DON’T YOU KNOW

 **THOR & LOKI                                                                                           STUDENTS  
**AND I WILL BE LOATHING                                                                                     LOATHING  
FOR FOREVER LOATHING                                                                                      LOATHING  
TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU                                                                    LOATHING YOU  
FOR MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!                                                           LOATHING, UNADULTER-  
                                                                                                                   ATED LOATHING

 **LOKI**  
_(pulling out a dagger)_  
BLEARGH! It’s me!

_(Thor screams like a girl. Loki laughs manically.)_


	4. Act One, Scene Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Amora tells Loki that "Something Bad" is happening to the practitioners of the dark arts.

SCENE 4

_(In a lecture hall, the STUDENTS take their seats for PROFESSOR AMORA’S class. AMORA is a beautiful blonde with large...assets. SKURGE noticeably ogling her from his seat in the first row.)_

**AMORA**  
Settle down, students! Settle down now! I have read your most recent essays and I am amazed to report some progress. Although some of us still tend to favor form over content. I mean you, Goldilocks.

 **THOR**  
It’s _Thor_.

 **AMORA**  
Yes, of course. _Thor_.

 **THOR**  
I really don’t see what the problem is, every other professor seems able to remember my name.

 **LOKI**  
Maybe remembering your idiotic name is not the sole focus of Amora’s life. And maybe she’s not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different!

 **THOR**  
Is it suddenly a bit chilly in here, or is it just the Frost Giant?

_(The STUDENTS laugh.)_

**LOKI**  
Keep talking and I’ll turn  _you_ into an ice sculpture.

 **AMORA**  
Class! Class! Loki has a point. Goldilocks here would make for a very attractive ice sculpture.

_(The STUDENTS laugh even louder. Loki looks smug. Thor is crushed.)_

**AMORA**  
Doubtless you’ve noticed I am the most beautiful goddess on the faculty. The Enchantress as it were. But it wasn’t always this way. My dear students, how I wish you could have known me as I once was. When I was also the most powerful sorceress in all of Asgard and could sway the public opinion with every kiss I blew! Can you see, dear students, what is being lost? How our dear Asgard is becoming less and less… well, interesting. Now, who can tell me what set this into motion?

 **LOKI**  
From what I read it began with the Battle of Jotunheim.

 **AMORA**  
Precisely! The Frost Giants attacked, people grew suspicious of anyone with mystic power that was unlike the Allfather’s and the question became “whom can we blame?” And so they started to blame all magicians and sorcerers of the dark arts. Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term “Scapegoat”? Someone besides Loki. Yes, Goldilocks?

 **THOR**  
It’s Thor. And I don’t see why you can’t just teach us history instead of always harping on the past.

 **AMORA**  
_(momentarily stunned at his stupidity)_  
Well, perhaps these questions that I’ve prepared—

_(As she turns to her chalkboard to pose the questions, she sees that across the board someone has painted: “Witches should be burned.” She is shocked.)_

**AMORA**  
Who is responsible for this? _(Beat.)_ I’m waiting for an answer. Very well, that will be all for today. You heard me, class dismissed! Except for you, Laufeyson.

_(Loki waits. Hela narrows her eyes at Amora.)_

**LOKI**  
You go ahead, Hela. The Enchantress wants to see me.

_(Hela shoots Amora a warning glance and stalks off.)_

**LOKI**  
“Witches should be burned?!”

 **AMORA**  
Oh, Loki, don’t worry about me. I’m more concerned about you. How are you getting along with your friends?

 **LOKI**  
I have no friends.

 **AMORA**  
Would you like to share my lunch then?

_(She offers him a golden apple clearly laced with a love potion.)_

**LOKI**  
_(not buying it)_  
Thank you. How kind. I’ve seemed to have lost my appetite.

_(Loki looks at the chalkboard again and makes the words disappear.)_

**LOKI**  
You shouldn’t let ignorant statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do, but you shouldn’t.

 **AMORA**  
Oh, my dear Loki—if only it were just a matter of words on a chalkboard! But our very existence is being threatened. If those of us endowed with certain magical abilities don’t band together, we could lose everything. And you, my dear boy, have so much to offer. I’d hate to see your gifts wasted. You have a true potential for...evil.

 _(Sings)_  
I’VE HEARD OF A GOD  
AN ENCHANTER, POOR SOD  
NO LONGER PERMITTED TO CURSE  
NOW HE IS A PLUMBER OR WORSE…

 **LOKI**  
What?

 **AMORA**  
AND IT’S WHISPERED IF YOU STAY HERE  
YOU WILL END UP EXPELLED FROM TYR  
FORBIDDEN TO SPELL  
A LIFE AS BAD AS HEL

ONLY RUMORS—BUT STILL—  
ENOUGH TO GIVE PAUSE  
TO ANYONE BECAUSE  
SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING IN AHHHHHS(GARD)

 **LOKI**  
SOMETHING BAD? HAPPENING IN AHHHHHHS…(GARD)?

 **AMORA**  
UNDER THE SURFACE  
BEHIND THE SCENES  
SOMETHING BAAAAAAD…

_(They’re both startled by an unfamiliar sound. It’s coming from AMORA herself—a kind of cackling like a witch. AMORA hastily covers her mouth, clears her throat.)_

**AMORA**  
BAD.

 **LOKI**  
Professor Amora, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?

 **AMORA**  
No, I don’t know what came over me.

 **LOKI**  
So you’re saying that my one shot at success is to turn to the dark arts?

 **AMORA**  
Face it, darling, no one will accept you as you are now. And if you can’t get people to respect you, then you must make them fear you…

_(Enter KARNILLA.)_

**AMORA**  
Oh, Queen Karnilla!

 **KARNILLA**  
I heard from Skurge that there was some sort of disturbance in class. Are you alright, Enchantress? And Master Loki, you’re still here? I thought you’d be on your way to my seminar by now.

 **LOKI**  
Yes, your majesty, I would be but…

 **KARNILLA**  
But? I do hope I haven’t misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a demanding mistress, and if one’s ambition is to meet King Odin... I’m sure Amora sees my point.

_(Exit Karnilla.)_

**LOKI**  
I better go. Professor Amora, if I want any sort of shot of making my father—I mean King Odin proud, I can’t be caught dabbling in dark arts.

 _(Sings)_  
I WON’T BE BAD…

 **AMORA**  
I hope you know what you’re doing—

 **BOTH**  
REALLY ALL THAT BAD…

 **AMORA**  
REALLY TRULY BAAAAAAAAD…  
SORRY—BAD…

_(Unsettled, Amora leaves the classroom. Loki watches her go…)_

**LOKI**  
I’VE GOT NOTHING TO FEAR  
IN AHHHHS…(GARD)


	5. Act One, Scene Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student arrives, upsetting the social order at Tyr. Loki is not amused.

SCENE 5

_(In the courtyard, a new student is sitting on a wagon reading.)_

**LOKI**  
_(running into the cart and stubbing his toe)_  
ODIN’S BEARD!

 **SIF**  
Be quiet, knave, you’ll disturb her!

 **LOKI**  
Why is she sitting in a cart reading? What fool does that?

 **SIF**  
Don’t you realize who this is?!

 **LOKI**  
I don’t care who she is! Her cart is blocking the courtyard, and she’s sitting there reading!

 **SIGYN**  
Of course. I have to catch up on the classes I’ve missed! Well, see you soon, Sif. I’m sure I will tire of this school as quickly as I did all of those others.

 **LOKI**  
Is this really how you go through life? Sitting there reading while others have to walk around you?  
  
**SIGYN**  
Well, maybe you should watch where you’re going.

_(Loki throws his hands in the air in disgust and exits. Enter THOR, pursued by SKURGE. HOGUN, FANDRAL, HELA & others also trickle on.)_

**SKURGE**  
Thor! I know I’m just a mere peasant. But even a peasant has ambitions! And I have tried to tell you of how much I want to be part of the Warriors Three, but it’s like you don’t even know who I am.

 **THOR**  
That’s not true, Squid.

 **SKURGE**  
Skurge.

 **THOR**  
_(grasping Skurge’s arm)_  
Squire, do you realize who that is?!

 **SKURGE**  
_(starstruck)_  
You’re touching me!

 **THOR**  
That is Sigyn! She is that gorgeous handmaid from my mother’s court. She’s purportedly a genius! Smart and beautiful: just like me!  
 _(To Sigyn)_  
Were you looking for something or someone?

 **SIGYN**  
Yes, I suppose I should be in history class.

 **SKURGE**  
That is the history building right down there!

 **THOR**  
That class just ended.

 **SIGYN**  
_(dryly)_  
Perfect timing. So why weren’t you delinquents in class?

 **THOR**  
I was in that class. She dismissed us early.

 **SKURGE**  
I was there, too. Oh, Professor Amora is so gorgeous. I waited for her outside the classroom door, but she must have slipped past me somehow.

 **FANDRAL**  
I don’t have time for boring classes. I’ve been sparring.

 **SIGYN**  
I see the responsibility to educate my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately I am up to the task.

 _(Sings)_  
THE TROUBLE WITH SCHOOLS IS  
THEY ALWAYS TRY TO TEACH THE WRONG LESSON  
BELIEVE ME, I’VE ATTENDED  
ENOUGH OF THEM TO KNOW  
THEY WANT YOU TO BECOME MORE VIOLENT  
MORE SILENT  
BUT I SAY: WHY INVITE STRESS IN?  
STOP STUDYING STRIFE  
AND LEARN TO LIVE “THE UNEXAMINED LIFE”…

DANCING THROUGH LIFE  
DIVING DOWN DEEPER  
SAY NOTHING CHEAP OR CRUDE

LIFE’S MUCH SORER  
FOR THE WARRIOR  
WHY FIGHT SO MUCH?  
WHEN IT’S SO GOOD JUST

DANCING THROUGH LIFE

NO NEED TO SLOUGH IT  
WHEN YOU CAN TOUGH IT OUT AS I DO  
ALL LIFE MATTERS  
AND KNOWING ALL LIFE MATTERS  
GIVES US LIFE  
SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH…

DANCING THROUGH LIFE  
SWAYING AND SWEEPING  
AND ALWAYS KEEPING COOL  
LIFE IS FRAUGHT LESS  
WHEN YOU’VE FOUGHT LESS  
IF YOU DON’T TRY  
YOU JUST LOOK FOOLISH

DANCING THROUGH LIFE…  
DON’T BE SO CARELESS  
MAKE SURE YOU’RE WHERE LESS  
TROUBLE IS RIFE  
WOES ARE FLEETING  
BLOWS ARE GLANCING…  
WHEN YOU’RE DANCING…  
THROUGH LIFE…

So—where are you off to next?

 **THOR**  
That would be the Asgard Ballroom, if you’ll go with me.

 **SIGYN**  
Sounds perfect!

 **THOR**  
LET’S GO DOWN TO THE ASGARD BALLROOM  
WE’LL MEET THERE LATER TONIGHT  
WE CAN DANCE TIL IT’S LIGHT  
FIND THE PRETTIEST GIRL…  
GIVE HER A WHIRL  
RIGHT ON DOWN TO THE ASGARD BALLROOM  
COME ON—FOLLOW ME  
YOU’LL BE HAPPY TO BE THERE…

 **ALL**  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE  
DOWN AT THE ASGARD…

 **SIGYN**  
MAKING SURE TO GUARD  
YOUR HEART AND MIND, TOO…

 **ALL**  
ALL LIFE MATTERS  
SO LET’S MAKE OUR LIVES MATTER  
IT’S JUST LIFE…

 **SIGYN**  
SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH…

(Thor is grabbed by Skurge.)

 **SKURGE**  
Thor— I’ll be right there. Right by your side. All night. Just like a good sidekick should be.

 **THOR**  
Oh—that’s so kind...Squirt.

 **SKURGE**  
SKURGE.

 **THOR**  
But you know what would be even kinder?

 _(sings and points to Hela)_  
SEE THAT TRAGICALLY BEAUTIFUL GIRL  
WITH LONG POINTY HAIR?  
IT SEEMS SO UNFAIR  
WE SHOULD GO ON A SPREE  
AND NOT SHE  
GEE—  
I KNOW SOMEONE WOULD BE MY BEST FRIEND  
IF THAT SOMEONE WERE  
TO GO INVITE HER…

 **SKURGE**  
Well, maybe—I could invite her!

 **THOR**  
OH, DIRGE, REALLY? YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME!?

 **SKURGE**  
I would do anything for a chance to be your friend. Excuse me, Miss Hela? There’s something I’d like to ask you…

_(Skurge escorts Hela away. Sigyn approaches Thor with admiration.)_

**SIGYN**  
You’re a good brother.

 **THOR**  
I don’t know what you mean! But I do happen to be free tonight, so…

 **SIGYN**  
…So I’ll be picking you up around eight?

 **THOR**  
After all—

 _(Sings)_  
NOW THAT WE’VE MET ONE ANOTHER…

 **SIGYN & THOR**  
IT’S CLEAR—WE DESERVE EACH OTHER

 **THOR**  
YOU’RE PERFECT…

 **SIGYN**  
YOU’RE PERFECT…

 **BOTH**  
SO WE’RE PERFECT TOGETHER  
BORN TO BE FOREVER…  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE…


	6. Act One, Scene Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor plays a mean trick on his brother, and Loki does what he wants.

SCENE 6

_(LOKI, observing the other STUDENTS in this celebratory frenzy, expresses his disdain for SIGYN to HELA.)_

**LOKI**  
It’s absurd! This silly handmaid appears and everyone’s off to worship her at some cultish social gathering!

 **HELA**  
Even me! I’m going! Isn’t it wonderful? Skurge was too shy to ask me at first but once Thor encouraged him—

 **LOKI**  
Always the good brother...

 **HELA**  
Don’t! Don’t you dare say another word against him. I’m about to have the first happy night of my life, thanks to Thor.

 _(Sings)_  
FIN’LLY, FOR THIS ONE NIGHT  
I’M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT  
WITH THIS PEASANT BOY  
MY BROTHER FOUND FOR ME  
AND I ONLY WISH THERE WERE  
SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR THOR

TO REPAY HIM  
OH, LOKI, SEE?  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER  
AND OUR BROTHER HELPED IT COME TRUE  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER  
ME AND SKURGE…

Please, Loki—try to understand…

 **LOKI**  
_(sad)_  
I DO…

_(In the room he shares with LOKI, THOR prepares for the dance with his friends FANDRAL and HOGUN. He is struggling to do the clasp on his cape.)_

**THOR**  
Do me up. And now I must accessorize myself for Sigyn.

_(FANDRAL and HOGUN, find a gold horned helmet amongst THOR’S things.)_

**HOGUN**  
Thor, what in Odin’s name?

 **THOR**  
Pretend you didn’t see that. My uncle is always buying me the most hideous helmets. I’d give it away but I don’t hate anyone that much.

 **FANDRAL & HOGUN**  
Yes, you do.

 **THOR**  
Oh no. I couldn’t. Could I?

_(Loki comes to thank Thor for his kindness to Hela.)_

**LOKI**  
Thor—our sister and I were talking about you just now—

 **THOR**  
And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this to the party tonight!

 _(Sings)_  
IT’S REALLY, UH, SHARP, DON’T YOU THINK?  
YOU KNOW—GOLD IS THIS YEAR’S PINK  
YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER  
THIS HAT AND YOU  
YOU’RE BOTH SO SMART  
YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER  
SO HERE, OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART…

 **LOKI**  
A gift for me? Wait. Isn’t that the helmet Uncle Mímir gave you last week?

 **THOR**  
_(pushing him out the door)_  
And now it’s yours! You’re welcome.

_(Later, in the Asgard Ballroom, Sigyn and Thor dance as Skurge and Hela look on.)_

**HELA**  
What’s in the punch?

 **SKURGE**  
The gods’ nectar. Otherwise known as booze.

 **HELA**  
Oh, my!

 **SKURGE**  
LISTEN—HELA—

 **HELA**  
YES?

 **SKURGE**  
UH—HELA  
THERE IS SOMETHING I SHOULD TELL YA  
THE REASON WHY, WELL—WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT  
NOW I KNOW IT ISN’T FAIR…

 **HELA**  
Oh, Skurge. I know why.

 **SKURGE**  
You do?

 **HELA**  
IT’S BECAUSE I MAKE YOU SCARED  
YES, YOU WERE FRIGHTENED OF ME—  
WELL? ISN’T THAT RIGHT?

 **SKURGE**  
No! No! It’s because… because…

_(But he can’t bring himself to tell her the truth.)_

**SKURGE**  
BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL

 **HELA**  
OH, SKURGE, I THINK YOU’RE WONDERFUL!  
AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER  
DON’T YOU SEE, THIS IS OUR CHANCE?  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER  
DON’T WE, SKURGE?

 **SKURGE**  
YOU KNOW WHAT? LET’S DANCE!

 **HELA**  
What?

 **SKURGE**  
LET’S DANCE!

_(Skurge escorts a smitten Hela onto the dance floor. Suddenly, QUEEN KARNILLA struts into the ballroom.)_

**KARNILLA**  
Master Thor!

 **THOR**  
Queen Karnilla! What are you doing here?

 **KARNILLA**  
I am here to invite you to join my class on sorcery.

 **THOR**  
Oh, your majesty! How can I ever express my gratitude?

 **KARNILLA**  
Don’t thank me. This was your roommate’s idea, not mine.

 **THOR**  
What? Loki?

 **KARNILLA**  
Yes, Master Loki requested that I include you in sorcery class. He insisted that I tell you this very night or he would quit the seminar.

 **THOR**  
But why?

 **KARNILLA**  
Loki said something about you being the “lord of lightning”? My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will!

_(Karnilla exits, leaving a stunned Thor.)_

**SIGYN**  
What is it?

 **THOR**  
I got what I wanted.

 **SIGYN**  
So, what’s the matter?

 **THOR**  
Nothing.

 **SIGYN**  
Good. Let’s dance.

_(LOKI walks in, wearing a leathery green and gold outfit and the horned helmet. Everyone stops and stares. In a split second, Loki realizes that Thor has tricked him. The other Students laugh and point, except Sigyn, who looks mesmerized.)_

**SIGYN**  
Who in Valhalla is that?

 **THOR**  
My roommate. Please don’t stare.

 **SIGYN**  
_(a bit starry-eyed)_  
How can you help it?

_(Determined to get revenge, Loki closes his eyes and waves his hands about. Skurge, Fandral, and Hogun are immediately transformed into gigantic toads. They don’t seem to notice and resume dancing. Loki grins and begins dancing as well. Thor feels terrible for what he’s done and also a bit nervous that his brother will turn his powers on him next.)_

**SIGYN**  
_(impressed by both his magic and his dance moves)_  
I’ll say this much for him: he does what he wants. He doesn’t give a twig about what anyone else thinks.

 **THOR**  
Of course he does, he just pretends not to. I feel awful. And, to be honest, slightly terrified.

 **SIGYN**  
_(suddenly suspicious)_  
Why? It’s not like it’s your fault. Is it?

 **THOR**  
Excuse me.

 _(In a show of solidarity, he joins Loki on the dance floor, pointing and grinning at the_  
_toads. Loki is wary of Thor’s sudden change of heart, but there is also a spark of_  
_genuine hope in his eyes.)_

 **THOR**  
May I cut in?  
  
**LOKI**  
You are going to, no matter what I say, aren’t you?

 **ALL**  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE  
DOWN AT THE ASGARD  
MAKING SURE TO GUARD  
YOUR HEART AND MIND, TOO…  
AND THE STRANGE THING:  
YOUR LIFE COULD END UP CHANGING  
WHILE YOU’RE DANCING  
THROUGH!


	7. Act One, Scene Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Thor and Loki have called a truce, Thor wants to make Loki his pet project.

SCENE 7

_(Back in their dormitory room, THOR and LOKI have been up all night getting reacquainted....)_

**THOR**  
Your very first party ever?

 **LOKI**  
That wasn’t some banquet we were both forced to attend?

 **THOR**  
Your very first party! I know, let’s each tell the other something we’ve never told anyone! I’ll go first! Sigyn and I are going to be married!

 **LOKI**  
You’ve asked her already?!

 **THOR**  
No, she doesn’t know yet. Now you tell me a secret.

 **LOKI**  
Like what?

 **THOR**  
_(reaching around his brother on the bed)_  
Like… like why do you sleep with this funny little blue bottle underneath your pillow?

 **LOKI**  
Give it back!

 **THOR**  
_(dangling it out of reach)_  
Come on, tell me!

 **LOKI**  
Give it to me now!

 **THOR**  
Tell me!

 **LOKI**  
It’s a sleeping draught found on me when I was a baby.

 **THOR**  
That’s not fair, I told you a really good one!

 **LOKI**  
I was kidnapped and taken to Asgard against my real parents’ wishes.

_(Thor gasps.)_

**LOKI**  
Odin told this story about me being “rescued” after my parents were killed in the Battle of Jotunheim. But I suspect someone kidnapped me.

 **THOR**  
What proof do you have?

 **LOKI**  
This sleeping draught. Only a small dose would knock someone unconscious for hours. I think somebody slipped it to my mother and took me away.

 **THOR**  
Why would father lie?

 **LOKI**  
Because, like everything else about me, it would bring shame to admit that I wasn’t saved from King Laufey’s evil clutches but actually stolen from them.

 **THOR**  
That may be your secret, Loki, but it doesn’t make it your fault. _(rises from the bed and looks out the window)_ Look—it’s tomorrow! And Brother—is it alright if I call you Brother?

 **LOKI**  
Well, it’s a little on the nose.

 **THOR**  
And you can call me…Brother. You see Loki, now that we’re friends and not just siblings because someone forced us to be, I’ve decided to make you my new project.

 **LOKI**  
You really don’t have to do that.

 **THOR**  
I know. That’s what makes me so nice!

 _(Sings)_  
WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE  
LESS FORTUNATE THAN I  
AND LET’S FACE IT—WHO ISN’T  
LESS FORTUNATE THAN I?  
MY TENDER HEART  
TENDS TO START TO BLEED

AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER  
I SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKE OVER  
I KNOW I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU NEED

AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE  
THO’ IT’S THE TOUGHEST CASE I’VE YET TO FACE  
DON’T WORRY—I’M DETERMINED TO SUCCEED  
FOLLOW MY LEAD  
AND YES, INDEED  
YOU WILL BE…

POPULAR!  
YOU’RE GONNA BE POPULAR!  
I’LL TEACH YOU THE PROPER SKILLS  
WHEN YOU GO FOR KILLS  
LITTLE WAYS TO GRAB AND POUNCE

I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT CAPES TO WEAR  
HOW TO FIX YOUR HAIR  
EVERYTHING THAT REALLY COUNTS TO BE POPULAR!

I’LL HELP YOU BE POPULAR!  
YOU’LL HANG WITH THE RIGHT COHORTS  
YOU’LL BE GOOD AT SPORTS  
KNOW THE SLANG YOU’VE GOT TO KNOW  
SO LET’S START  
‘CAUSE YOU’VE GOT AN AWF’LLY LONG WAY TO GO…

DON’T BE OFFENDED BY MY FRANK ANALYSIS  
THINK OF IT AS PERSONALITY DIALYSIS  
NOW THAT I’VE CHOSEN TO BECOME A PAL, A “MIS—  
TER GRAND ADVISER”  
THERE’S NOBODY WISER  
NOT WHEN IT COMES TO POPULAR—

I KNOW ABOUT POPULAR  
AND WITH AN ASSIST FROM ME  
TO BE WHO YOU’LL BE  
INSTEAD OF DREARY WHO-YOU-WERE… ARE…  
THERE’S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP YOU  
FROM BECOMING POPU—  
LER… LAR…

LA LA LA LA

WE’RE GONNA MAKE  
YOU POPULAR…

WHEN I SEE DEPRESSING CREATURES  
WITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURES  
I REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALF  
TO THINK OF  
CELEBRATED HEADS OF STATE OR  
‘SPECIALLY GREAT COMMUNICATORS  
DID THEY HAVE BRAINS OR KNOWLEDGE?  
DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH!

THEY WERE POPULAR! PLEASE—  
IT’S ALL ABOUT POPULAR!

IT’S NOT ABOUT APTITUDE  
IT’S THE WAY YOU’RE VIEWED  
SO IT’S VERY SHREWD TO BE  
VERY VERY POPULAR  
LIKE ME!

 **LOKI**  
This is madness!

 **THOR**  
Brother! You mustn’t think that way anymore! Your whole life is going to change! And all because of me! First: hair. See? This is how you toss your hair: Toss. Toss.

_(He demonstrates and Loki tries but his hair is rather short and greasy.)_

**THOR**  
Well—you’ll practice! And now….hmm...your clothes…

 **LOKI**  
_(looking down at his black leather outfit)_  
What’s wrong with my clothes?

 **THOR**  
You’re dressed like a witch.

_(He grabs Mjolnir from its spot on his nightstand.)_

**THOR**  
I shall transform your simple attire back into that magnificent outfit you were wearing at the party.

_(He tries to summon lightning, but all he gets are sparkles in his fingers.)_

**THOR**  
Is this thing on?

 **LOKI**  
Permit me.

_(Loki motions with his hands, and his party outfit, sans helmet, returns.)_

**THOR**  
Oh—and these!

_(Thor retrieves two small dirks and their sheaths and wraps them around Loki’s waist.)_

**THOR**  
Everyone needs a good pair of knives. Why, Brother Loki—look at you. You’re formidable.

_(Thor guides his brother to a mirror. Loki stares at himself: For a moment it seems possible that he could be popular. And then he remembers he’s blue and turns away.)_

**LOKI**  
I—I have to go—

 **THOR**  
You’re welcome!

 _(Sings)_  
AND THOUGH YOU PROTEST  
YOUR DISINTEREST  
I KNOW CLANDESTINELY  
YOU’RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR IT  
YOUR NEW-FOUND POPULARITY—

LA LA LA LA

YOU’LL BE POPULAR  
JUST NOT QUITE AS POPULAR  
AS ME!


	8. Act One, Scene 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora loses her position, and Sigyn kidnaps Fenris.

SCENE 8

_(Amora’s Lecture Hall. Sigyn is sitting in front. Loki struts in with his new ensemble and with his hair several inches longer, fairly confident in his appearance.)_

**LOKI**  
_(practicing his hair toss)_  
Toss. Toss.   
_(He notices Sigyn rolling her eyes.)_   
What?!

 **SIGYN**  
Nothing. It’s just you’ve been Thorified. “Toss. Toss.” You don’t need to do that you know.

 **AMORA**  
Take your seats, class. Take your seats, please. I have something to say and very little time. My dear students, this is my last day here at Tyr. The Asgardian Council has ruled that I am a practitioner of dark arts and am no longer permitted to teach.

 **LOKI**  
What?!

 **AMORA**  
Please, Master Loki. I’d like to thank you all for sharing with me your enthusiasm, your essays, however feebly structured, and even on occasion your wit.

_(Professor Amora’s lecture is interrupted by Queen Karnilla and several ASGARDIAN OFFICIALS.)_

**KARNILLA**  
_(not sounding sorry at all)_  
Oh, Amora, I am so terribly sorry.

 **LOKI**  
Your majesty, you can’t permit this!  
  
**AMORA**  
Laufeyson, don’t worry about me. They can take away my job but I shall always be the Enchantress!

 **ASGARDIAN OFFICIAL**  
Come on, witch.

 **AMORA**  
You’re not being told the whole story! Remember that, class!

 **SKURGE**  
Nooooo! Professor Amora!

_(Amora is taken away, Skurge following close behind.)_

**LOKI**  
Professor Amora! Well, are we all just going to sit here in silence?!

 **KARNILLA**  
Master Loki, I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do.

 **LOKI**  
But, your majesty—

 **KARNILLA**  
Please, my dear, take your seat.

_(One OFFICIAL takes over the class.)_

**ASGARDIAN OFFICIAL**  
Good afternoon, students!  
  
**KARNILLA**  
Good afternoon!

 **STUDENTS**  
_(reluctantly)_  
Good afternoon.

 **ASGARDIAN OFFICIAL**  
More and more everyday, one hears the silence of progress against villains and scoundrels! For example, this is a cage magically spelled to keep ferocious beasts inside!

_(He reveals this device to the STUDENTS. There is a small Wolf Cub trapped inside.)_

Yes, you’ll be seeing more and more of them in the future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the animal’s own good!

 **LOKI**  
If it’s for his own good, than why is he trembling?

 **ASGARDIAN OFFICIAL**  
He’s excited to be here, that’s all! As I was saying, one of the benefits of caging this cub is that he can no longer attack us! Why this very animal is the one who bit the hand off of our beloved school’s founder Master Tyr! We can never let this animal see the light of day again!

 **LOKI**  
Oh no! It’s Fenris!

 **ASGARDIAN OFFICIAL**  
That’s right! Gather around!

 **LOKI**  
Isn’t it true that Master Tyr purposefully goaded this wolf by sticking his hand in its mouth? Why should this animal suffer as a result?

 **ASGARDIAN OFFICIAL**  
He does seem a bit agitated, but that is easily remedied!

_(Loki tries desperately to make eye contact with Hela or Thor, but he’s been pushed to the side. He looks at the only person near him: Sigyn.)_

**LOKI**  
What are we going to do?!

 **SIGYN**  
We?

 **LOKI**  
Well, somebody has to do something!!!

_(Loki becomes so distraught he casts an ice spell over the entire class, freezing them—except Sigyn.)_

**SIGYN**  
What’s happening?

 **LOKI**  
I don’t know! I got mad and then—

 **SIGYN**  
Don’t move. And don’t get mad at me.

_(Sigyn grabs the cage. Loki stares at her in disbelief.)_

**SIGYN**  
Well? Are you coming?

_(The two head out to the forest, where they can set the Wolf Cub free.)_

 


	9. Act One, Scene Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn share a moment, and then Odin summons him!

SCENE 9

_(Loki and Sigyn run through the forest, Sigyn still holding the Fenris Wolf’s cage.)_

**LOKI**  
Careful! Don’t shake him!

 **SIGYN**  
I’m not!

 **LOKI**  
We can’t just let him loose anywhere you know! We’ve got to find someplace safe!

 **SIGYN**  
Safe for him or safe for people? He did bite off Tyr’s hand!

 **LOKI**  
No thanks to the precious people who were torturing him! I’ve read the history, you know. Just because an official tells you it’s right, doesn’t make it so.

 **SIGYN**  
I realise that, too! You think I’m a real goodie-two-shoes, don’t you?

 **LOKI**  
No. _  
(Beat.)_  
Well, not entirely.  
 _(They grin at each other. There’s a spark, something magnetic. Sigyn keeps walking.)_

 **SIGYN**  
Why is it that every time I see you, you’re causing some sort of commotion?

 **LOKI**  
I don’t cause commotions. I am one!

 **SIGYN**  
That’s for sure.

_(She meant it as a compliment, but Loki isn’t used to praise and misinterprets her.)_

**LOKI**  
So you think I should just keep my mouth shut, is that what you’re saying?!

 **SIGYN**  
No! What I’m saying—

 **LOKI**  
Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much?

 **SIGYN**  
Look, all I meant was—

 **LOKI**  
Do you think I don’t know how easier my life would be if I didn’t?

_(He stares at her, panting for breath.)_

**SIGYN**  
Do you ever let anybody else talk?

 **LOKI**  
_(chagrined)_  
Oh, sorry. But can I say one more thing? You didn’t have to break the rules and steal the wolf.

 **SIGYN**  
So?

 **LOKI**  
So, no matter how dutiful and good you pretend to be—

 **SIGYN**  
Excuse me, there’s no pretense here: I happen to be genuinely good and deeply faithful to my word and convictions.

 **LOKI**  
No, you’re not. Or you wouldn’t be so unhappy.

 **SIGYN**  
_(turning to leave)_  
Fine! If you don’t want my help—

 **LOKI**  
No, I do!

_(Sigyn sets the cage down and they both bend over to examine Fenris.)_

**LOKI**  
His heart is pounding. I didn’t mean to frighten him. Or anyone else.

 **SIGYN**  
What exactly did you mean to do then? And why was I the only one you didn’t do it to?

_(Loki isn’t sure of the answer himself, so he casts his eyes down. Sigyn grabs his arm, forcing him to look at her. Loki freezes as their eyes meet, not knowing how to respond. No woman has ever touched him before.)_

**LOKI**  
_(slowly regaining the use of his faculties as he notices a cut on Sigyn’s arm)_  
You’re bleeding.

 **SIGYN**  
_(still gazing into his eyes)_  
I am?  
  
**LOKI**  
_(inching closer)_  
It must have scratched you.  
  
**SIGYN**  
_(slowly, as though in a trance)_  
Yeah. Or maybe it scratched me or something.

_(Loki leans forward, but the spell is broken as Sigyn abruptly pulls away, suddenly frightened of these strange new feelings.)_

**SIGYN**  
I better get to safety. I mean the cub!

 **LOKI**  
_(disappointed)_  
Of course.  
  
**SIGYN**  
_(gently)_  
Get the cub to safety.

 _(Exit Sigyn.)  
_  
**LOKI**  
_(calling hopelessly after her)_  
Sigyn!

_(Loki suddenly realises that he is falling for Sigyn, yet he feels more alone than ever.)_

**LOKI**  
_(sings)_  
HANDS TOUCH, EYES MEET  
SUDDEN SILENCE, SUDDEN HEAT  
HEARTS LEAP IN A GIDDY WHIRL  
I COULD BE THAT BOY  
SHE’S NOT MY GIRL

DON’T DREAM TOO FAR  
DON’T LOSE SIGHT OF WHO YOU ARE  
DON’T REMEMBER THAT RUSH OF JOY  
I COULD BE THAT BOY  
SHE’S NOT MY GIRL

EV’RY SO OFTEN WE LONG TO STEAL  
TO THE LAND OF WHAT-MIGHT-HAVE-BEEN  
BUT THAT DOESN’T SOFTEN THE ACHE WE FEEL  
WHEN REALITY SETS BACK IN

BLITHE SMILE, LITHE LIMB  
THOR IS WINSOME, SHE WINS HIM  
GOLD HAIR WITH A GENTLE CURL  
THAT’S THE BOY SHE CHOSE  
AND HEAVEN KNOWS  
SHE’S NOT MY GIRL…

DON’T WISH, DON’T START  
WISHING ONLY WOUNDS THE HEART  
I WASN’T BORN FOR THE ROSE AND PEARL  
THERE’S A GIRL I KNOW  
THOR LOVES HER SO  
SHE’S NOT MY GIRL…

_(Loki releases Fenris who proceeds to grow three sizes bigger once let out of the magic cage.)_

**LOKI**  
That’s problematic…  
_(The wolf growls at him, then nods in thanks and bounds away.)_

(It starts to rain, indicating passage of time. Queen Karnilla comes upon Loki, taking shelter from the rain, and approaches him excitedly.)

 **KARNILLA**  
Master Loki! There you are!

 **LOKI**  
Queen Karnilla!

 **KARNILLA**  
Oh, I have thrilling news! I’ve finally heard back from the Allfather, and my dear—he wishes to meet with you!

 **LOKI**  
The King asked for me?! Personally?!

 **KARNILLA**  
Yes! I know how devastated you were the other day for our poor Professor Amora but you see my dear, one door closes and another opens!

 **LOKI**  
I don’t know what to say! Your Majesty, how can I ever thank you?

 **KARNILLA**  
No need, no need. Godspeed, my dear.

 _(Sings)_  
NOW YOU’RE OFF TO MEET KING ODIN  
MAKE ME PROUD!

 **LOKI**  
I will—I’ll try…

 _(Sings)_  
AND THERE WE’LL FINALLY BE:  
MY FATHER AND I…


	10. Act One, Scene Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki heads back to Asgard, and Thor throws a tantrum.

SCENE 10

_(THOR and HELA have accompanied LOKI to the train station to bid him goodbye.)_

**CONDUCTOR**  
All aboard!

 **HELA**  
Loki, I am so proud of you! I know father will be too. We’re all proud aren’t we?

 **LOKI**  
Will you be alright without me?

 **THOR**  
She’ll be fine. Scorn will keep her company. Won’t you, Scorn?

 **SKURGE**  
It’s SKURGE! You’re so annoying!

_(Exit Skurge. Hela and Thor exchange looks as though uncertain who Skurge meant. Loki suppresses an amused smile.)_

**HELA**  
Skurge!

 **THOR**  
_(wrongly assuming that Skurge is annoyed with Hela)_  
Hela, maybe he just isn’t the right one for you.

 **HELA**  
No! He’s the one. I just have to convince him first. Don’t worry about me, Loki, I’ll be fine. Safe journey.

 _(Hela runs after Skurge with daggers poised to throw.)_  
  
**LOKI**  
Hela! Wait! Don’t kill anyone!

 **THOR**  
Brother, let her go. She’ll have to manage without you. We all will.

_(All at once, Thor bursts into tears.)_

**LOKI**  
_(uncomfortable at Thor’s outburst)_  
You’ll barely notice I’m gone. You have Sigyn. Where is she anyway? _(Thor looks at him strangely through his tears, and Loki begins to backpedal.)_ Not that I expected her to say goodbye to me. I mean, we barely know each other.

 **THOR**  
I don’t know her either. Not anymore. She’s distant and moody. And she’s been plotting something which really worries me. It all started the day Professor Amora got fired. I never knew she cared so much about that old witch. Oh, look there she is! She did come! Sigyn!   
_(He beckons toward the wings.)_   
Over here, dearest!

 **SIGYN**  
_(ignoring Thor and running up to Loki)_  
Loki, I’m happy for you.  
  
**THOR**  
_(trying desperately to get her attention)_  
Yes, we are both so happy for you!

 **SIGYN**  
I’ve been thinking—  
  
**LOKI**  
_(teasing)_  
That’s a good way to get into trouble.  
  
**SIGYN**  
About the Wolf Cub and everything.  
  
_(Her eyes lock with Loki's.)_  
  
I think about that day a lot.

 **LOKI**  
_(huskily)_  
So do I.

_(They lean in closer, as though some strange force is drawing them toward each other. Before anything can happen, Thor pushes his way in between them, completely ruining the moment they are having.)_

**THOR**  
Me too! I think about it constantly! Poor Professor Amora! It makes one want to take a stand! In fact, I’ve been thinking about… about… changing my name!

 **SIGYN**  
_(blinking in confusion as she turns toward Thor)_  
Your name?

 **THOR**  
Why, yes! Since Amora had her own name for me, in solidarity and to express my…um… outrage, I will henceforward no longer be known as Thor but as Goldilocks!

 **LOKI**  
You do realise she called you that on purpose to annoy you?

 **SIGYN**  
Um, that’s very admirable of you, Thor.

 **THOR**  
_(leaning in for a kiss)_  
Sigyn...

 **SIGYN**  
_(ducking Thor’s advances)_  
Loki, good luck.

_(She looks as though she intends to hug Loki, but noticing Thor’s wounded expression, she changes her mind and awkwardly shakes his hand instead. Exit Sigyn.)_

**THOR**  
_(sniffling audibly)_  
Well, there! You see? Now I don’t have Sigyn either!

 **LOKI**  
Are you seriously crying again?

 **THOR**  
_(with the air of a martyr)_  
I can’t help that I am a modern god who is deeply in touch with his feelings!

 **LOKI**  
_(at the end of his patience)_  
Oh, for the love of Asgard, pull yourself together, Thor!

 **THOR**  
It’s Goldilocks now! Stupid idea, I don’t even know what made me say it.

 **LOKI**  
_(wryly)_  
Trust me, no one is going to call you that. Not even Sigyn.

 **THOR**  
I don’t care! I want her, and she doesn’t want me! I don’t even think she’s perfect anymore, and I still want her! This must be how mere mortals feel. How do they bear it?!  
  
**LOKI**  
_(rolling his eyes with a deep exasperated sigh)_  
If I let you come with me, will you shut up?!

 **THOR**  
Where?

 **LOKI**  
To Asgard City. To the Capital.

 **THOR**  
Really?  
  
**TOURISTS**  
_(singing offstage)_  
ONE SHORT DAY  
IN THE CAPITAL CITY

 **LOKI**  
I’ve always wanted to see Asgard City.  
  
**THOR**  
_(confused)_  
Don’t we live there?

 **LOKI**  
Yes, but unlike you and Hela, I was never allowed outside the palace. Father didn’t want to remind the commoners of my embarrassing existence. Even when we came to Tyr, I was taken straight to the Observatory by Heimdall for transport.

 **THOR**  
_(feeling terrible at the way his brother was treated)_  
I never realised…

 **LOKI**  
It’s not your fault, Brother.

 _(There is a moment of awkward silence before Thor perks up and claps his arm on Loki’s shoulder)_  
  
**THOR**  
There’s so much to see there, you will love it!

 **LOKI**  
Too bad we only have one day...

 **TOURISTS**  
ONE SHORT DAY  
IN THE CAPITAL CITY…


	11. Act One, Scene Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor spend "One Short Day" in Asgard City.

SCENE 11

_(Asgard City)_

**TOURISTS**  
_(singing)_  
ONE SHORT DAY  
IN THE CAPITAL CITY  
ONE SHORT DAY  
FULL OF SO MUCH TO DO  
EV’RY WAY  
THAT YOU LOOK IN THIS CITY  
THERE’S SOMETHING EXQUISITE  
YOU’LL WANT TO VISIT  
BEFORE THE DAY’S THROUGH!

 **LOKI**  
THERE ARE BUILDINGS TALL AS REDWOOD TREES

 **THOR**  
WEAPONS SHOPS

 **LOKI**  
AND LIBRARIES

 **THOR**  
PALACES!

 **LOKI**  
MUSEUMS!

 **BOTH**  
A HUNDRED STRONG…  
THERE ARE WONDERS LIKE WE’VE ALL BEEN TOLD

 **THOR**  
IT’S ALL GRAND

 **LOKI**  
AND IT’S ALL GOLD

 **BOTH**  
I THINK WE’VE FOUND THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG!  
I WANNA BE  
IN THIS HOI POLLOI

 **THOR**  
What’s a hoi polloi?  
  
**LOKI**  
_(ignoring him)_  
SO I’LL BE BACK FOR GOOD SOMEDAY

 **THOR**  
TO MAKE MY LIFE AND MAKE MY WAY…

 **BOTH**  
BUT FOR TODAY, WE’LL WANDER AND ENJOY…

 **ALL**  
ONE SHORT DAY  
IN THE CAPITAL CITY  
ONE SHORT DAY  
TO HAVE A LIFETIME OF FUN  
ONE SHORT DAY…

 **LOKI & THOR**  
AND WE’RE WARNING THE CITY:  
NOW THAT WE’RE IN HERE  
YOU’LL KNOW WE’VE BEEN HERE  
  
**ALL**  
BEFORE WE ARE DONE!

_(They are in front of a Broadway-style marquee that reads Odin-mania. Two BARKERS stand outside the theatre dressed as Jotuns. Thor and Loki take in the scene, enthralled.)_

**THOR**  
The night-life! The hustle and bustle! It’s all so… cosmopolitan! Brother, come on—we’ll be late for Odin-mania!

_(Some TOURISTS walk by. Assuming Loki is part of the show, they wave at him as they pass into the theatre.)_

**LOKI**  
I want to remember this moment. Always. Nobody’s staring. Nobody’s pointing. For the first time, I’m somewhere… where I belong.

 **THOR**  
You look positively...distinguished!

_(Thor claps Loki on the shoulder and the two enter the theatre.)_

**ODINMANIA CHORUS**  
WHO’S THE MAGE  
WHOSE MAJOR ITINERARY  
IS MAKING ASGARD MERRIER?

WHO’S THE SAGE  
WHO SAGELY SAILED IN TO SAVE  
OUR POSTERIORS?

WHOSE TROLLING OF ROCK TROLLS AND DARK ELVES  
HAS US ALL BESIDE OURSELVES?  
WOO-OO-OO…

ISN’T HE WONDERFUL?  
(OUR WONDERFUL ODIN!)

 **AUDIENCE                                                                                           ODINMANIA CHORUS  
** ONE SHORT DAY                                                                                          WHO’S THE MAGE  
IN THE CAPITAL                                                                               WHOSE MAJOR ITINERARY  
CITY                                                                                            IS MAKING ASGARD MERRIER  
ONE SHORT DAY                                                                                 WHO’S THE SAGE WHO  
TO HAVE A LIFETIME OF FUN                                                        SAGELY SAILED IN TO SAVE  
                                                                                                                 OUR POSTERIORS…

 **ALL**  
WHAT A WAY  
TO BE SEEING THE CITY…

 **LOKI & THOR**  
WHERE SO MANY ROAM TO  
WE’LL CALL IT HOME, TOO  
AND THEN, JUST LIKE NOW  
WE CAN SAY:  
WE’RE JUST TWO FRIENDS…  
  
**LOKI**  
TWO GOOD FRIENDS…

 **THOR**  
TWO BEST FRIENDS…

 **ALL**  
SHARING ONE WONDERFUL  
ONE SHORT…  
  
**GUARD**  
The Allfather will see you now!

 **ALL**  
DAY!


	12. Act One, Scene Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor have an audience with Odin, and it goes about as well as expected. That is to say, not well at all.

SCENE 12

_(In the Allfather’s grand hall, Valhalla, ODIN is sitting on his THRONE admiring GUNGNIR, completely oblivious to his audience.)_

**ODIN**  
You may approach!

_(Loki stands in awe at a distance, too nervous to do or say anything.)_

**THOR**  
_(shoving Loki forward)_  
Loki!

 **ODIN**  
_(not even bothering to look up)_  
I am Odin the Allfather! Who are you and why do you seek me?!

 **THOR**  
Um, Father, we’re your sons.

 **ODIN**  
Oh, is that you, Thor? I didn’t realise!

_(Loki and Thor approach the throne and bow.)_

**ODIN**  
Thor! Good to see you again, my boy! And you must be…

 **LOKI**  
It’s me. Your other son. Loki.

 **ODIN**  
Still can’t take a joke, I see.

 **LOKI**  
Ha. Ha.

 **ODIN**  
I’ll thank you not to take that tone of voice with me, young man.

 **LOKI**  
Sorry, Father.

 **ODIN**  
That’s better.   
_(Beat.)  
_ So, why are you here again?

 **LOKI**  
Queen Karnilla told me you wanted to see me about my...er...talent.

 **ODIN**  
Oh, right, right, right.  
_(He clasps his hands together with glee.)_  
Brace yourself Loki, I’m about to make you very happy.

 **LOKI**  
I sincerely doubt that.

 **ODIN**  
Now, now, have some faith in me for once. Everything I’ve ever done has been for your own good. You would have been a poor, starving orphan if not for me.

 **LOKI**  
_(under his breath)_  
I sincerely doubt that, too.

 **ODIN**  
I like helping others more than anything else in the world.

 _(Sings)_  
I AM A SENTIMENTAL MAN  
WHO ALWAYS LOVED BEING A FATHER  
THAT’S WHY I DO THE BEST I CAN  
TO TREAT EACH ASGARDIAN I MEET AS SON—  
OR DAUGHTER…  
SO LOKI, I WOULD LIKE TO RAISE YOU HIGH  
‘CUZ I THINK EVEN YOU DESERVE  
THE CHANCE TO FLY  
AND HELPING YOU WITH YOUR ASCENT AL—  
LOWS ME TO FEEL SO PARENTAL  
FOR I AM A SENTIMENTAL MAN…

 **LOKI**  
This all sounds wonderful on paper, but what were you going to do for me again?

 **ODIN**  
All in good time, Loki. All in good time.

 **LOKI**  
Time is what we don’t have. You see, we’re here not just for ourselves.

 **THOR**  
We’re not?

 **LOKI**  
No! We are here because something bad is happening to the sorcerers—

 **ODIN**  
Please! I’m the Allfather! I already know why you’ve come.

_(Loki and Thor exchange surprised looks.)_

**ODIN**  
I fully intend to grant your request. Of course, you must prove yourself first.

 **THOR**  
Of course! Prove yourself! Prove yourself!

 **LOKI**  
All I’ve ever wanted is the chance to prove myself to you. But how?

 **ODIN**  
Karnilla, the stones!

 **KARNILLA**  
_(offstage)_  
Right away, Allfather!

_(To the BROTHERS’ amazement, KARNILLA enters.)_

**THOR**  
Queen Karnilla?!

 **ODIN**  
I believe you’re acquainted with my new Grand Vizier.

 **LOKI**  
Grand Vizier?! Queen Karnilla, you said I would become Grand Vizier!

 **KARNILLA**  
Sorry, dearie, you still have much to prove! You will find, however, that King Odin is a very benevolent god! If you do something for him he will do much for you!

 **LOKI**  
But what would you like me to do?

_(Odin motions to someone offstage, and KORG enters.)_

**ODIN**  
This is Korg. He is the only surviving member of the Kronan race. He is lonely, and would very much like some friends of his own kind.

 **KORG**  
Yes, it’s true. I’m very lonely. I also like long walks on the beach, puppies, and sunsets.

 **KARNILLA**  
So, his majesty was thinking perhaps a cloning spell.

_(She retrieves a pouch from her belt loop. Opening it, she spills its contents into one of her hands and holds the array of colourful gems out to Loki.)_

**THOR**  
I don’t believe it. Are those…the Norn Stones?

 **KARNILLA**  
Yes. The Norn Stones from Nornheim, a powerful relic of my people.

 **THOR**  
Can I touch them?

 **KARNILLA**  
No.

 **LOKI**  
_(fingering them)_  
What strange power.

 **KARNILLA**  
Only those with superb sorcery skills whom the stones choose themselves can harness their power.

 **ODIN**  
They’re a tool, you see. They unlock the power that already dwells inside an individual.

 **KARNILLA**  
Don’t be discouraged if you cannot wield them, dearie. I myself can only manage a spell or two and that took years and years of constant practice—

 **LOKI**  
_(clasping the jewels and concentrating on Korg)_  
Multiplicamini. Duplicare.

_(Suddenly, a second Korg appears as Loki continues to chant. Then a third.)_

**KARNILLA**  
Merciful Odin!

 **ODIN**  
Oh, Korg! What an experience you’re about to have!  
  
_(Sings)_  
SINCE ONCE I HAD MY OWN DAY IN THE SKY  
I SAY EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!

_(Korgs are multiplying quickly and furiously now.)_

**LOKI**  
Is something wrong? Do we need this many clones?

 **KARNILLA**  
It’s perfectly fine, dearie!

 **LOKI**  
But how many friends does Korg really need?

_(The more Kronans that appear, the more angry they look.)_

**THOR**  
You did it! You actually did it!

 **LOKI**  
They don’t look friendly! Quick, tell me how to reverse it!

 **KARNILLA**  
You can’t!

 **LOKI**  
What?!

 **KARNILLA**  
You can’t reverse a spell cast with the Norn Stones! They're irreversible! (turning to Odin) I knew it! I knew he had the power! I told you!

 **LOKI**  
_(looking from Odin to Karnilla in shock)_  
You planned all this?

 **KARNILLA**  
For you too, dearie! You benefit too!

 **ODIN**  
And this is only the beginning! Look!

_(He pulls a lever to reveal weapons and armor.)_

**ODIN**  
If this is how you do on your first time out, the sky’s the limit!

 **KARNILLA**  
Such height! Won’t they make perfect soldiers?

 **LOKI**  
Soldiers?

 **ODIN**  
Yes, the Kronans, once thought to be extinct except for this bumbling buffoon, will attack Vanaheim. There will be mass chaos, and that’s when we will swoop in to save the day. We’ll capture a few sorcerers, blame them for cloning the Kronans, and peace and tranquility will be restored.

 **LOKI**  
So it’s you. You’re behind the attack on the black arts.

 **ODIN**  
Loki, everyone knows that the best way to bring the people together is to give them a really good enemy. Those who practice dark arts need to be eradicated for everyone’s safety.

 **LOKI**  
You can’t use these stones at all, can you?

 **ODIN**  
Exactly. And that’s why I need you. Don’t you see? The world’s your oyster now! You have so many opportunities ahead of you! (turning to Thor) You, Thor, and Hela all do! Loki will make the enemies, and you and Hela will help me destroy them!

 **THOR**  
Oh, thank you, Father!

 **ODIN**  
THE THREE OF YOU--  
IT’S TIME I RAISED YOU HIGH  
YES!  
THE TIME HAD COME FOR YOU  
TO HAVE THE CHANCE TO—

 **LOKI**  
No!!!

_(Loki grabs the Norn Stones and runs from the room.)_

**KARNILLA**  
Loki! Give me back my stones!

 **THOR**  
Brother, wait! I’m sorry, Father. I’ll get him back. Loki!

_(Thor goes after him.)_

**ODIN**  
We’ve got to get him back! He knows too much, and he’ll be too powerful with those stones!

 **KARNILLA**  
Don’t worry, Allfather! I’ll handle it!

_(Exit Queen Karnilla)_

**ODIN**  
Guards! Guards!

_(The PALACE GUARDS enter.)_

**ODIN**  
There’s a fugitive at arms in the palace! Find him! Capture him! Bring him to me!

 **GUARDS**  
Yes, Your Majesty! (They march out.)


	13. Act One, Scene Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki escapes Karnilla's clutches and officially becomes the God of Mischief!

SCENE 13

_(Thor chases Loki to the observatory right above the Bifrost. Heimdall is absent.)_

**THOR**  
Brother, wait! Where are you going?!

 **LOKI**  
Oh no! Heimdall is not here! How do I make this contraption work?

 **THOR**  
Loki, listen to me!

 _(A noise offstage)_  
  
**LOKI**  
The guards are coming! We have to barricade the door!

 **THOR**  
What?!

 **LOKI**  
I’ll use this!

_(Loki blockades the door shut with a simple spell.)_

**THOR**  
Why couldn’t you have just stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!

 _(Sings)_  
I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY  
I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY NOW  
I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY HOW YOU’VE  
HURT YOUR CAUSE FOREVER  
I HOPE YOU THINK YOU’RE CLEVER

 **LOKI**  
I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY  
I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY TOO  
I HOPE YOU’RE PROUD HOW YOU  
WOULD GROVEL IN SUBMISSION  
TO FEED YOUR OWN AMBITION

 **BOTH**  
SO THOUGH I CAN’T IMAGINE HOW  
I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY RIGHT NOW…

 **KARNILLA’S VOICE**  
Citizens of Asgard, there is an enemy who must be found and captured! Believe nothing he says; he is evil! Responsible for the creation of this horrible army of Stone Men!

 **THOR**  
WHAT?!? How can she make up such a lie?

 **KARNILLA’S VOICE**  
His blue skin is but an outward manifestation of his twisted nature! This distortion! This repulsion!! This God of Mischief!!!

 **THOR**  
_(terrified)_  
Don’t be afraid.

 **LOKI**  
I’m not. It’s Odin who should be afraid… of me!

 **THOR**  
Brother, listen to me. Just say you’re sorry. Before it’s too late…

 _(Sings)_  
YOU CAN STILL BE WITH OUR FATHER  
WHAT YOU’VE WORKED AND WAITED FOR  
YOU CAN HAVE ALL YOU’VE EVER WANTED…

 **LOKI**  
_I know—_

 _(Sings)_  
BUT I DON’T WANT I—  
NO—I CAN’T WANT IT  
ANYMORE…

SOMETHING HAS CHANGED WITHIN ME  
SOMETHING IS NOT THE SAME  
I’M THROUGH WITH PLAYING BY THE RULES  
OF SOMEONE ELSE’S GAME  
TOO LATE FOR SECOND GUESSING  
TOO LATE TO GO BACK TO SLEEP  
IT’S TIME TO TRUST MY INSTINCTS  
CLOSE MY EYES AND LEAP

IT’S TIME TO TRY  
DEFYING GRAVITY  
I THINK I’LL TRY  
DEFYING GRAVITY  
AND YOU CAN’T PULL ME DOWN…

 **THOR**  
CAN’T I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU’RE  
HAVING DELUSIONS OF GRANDEUR…?

 **LOKI**  
I’M THROUGH ACCEPTING LIMITS  
‘CAUSE SOMEONE SAYS THEY’RE SO  
SOME THINGS I CANNOT CHANGE  
BUT TIL I TRY, I’LL NEVER KNOW

TOO LONG I’VE BEEN AFRAID OF  
LOSING LOVE I GUESS I’VE LOST  
WELL, IF THAT’S LOVE  
IT COMES AT MUCH TOO HIGH A COST

I’D SOONER BUY  
DEFYING GRAVITY  
KISS ME GOODBYE  
I’M DEFYING GRAVITY  
AND YOU CAN’T PULL ME DOWN…

 **GUARDS’ VOICE**  
Open this door! In the name of the Allfather!

 **THOR                                                                                                                         LOKI  
** What are you doing?!                                                                                                 Multipli.   
That’s what started all of this in the first place!                                                         Camini.  
That hideous cloning spell!                                                                                        Duplicare.  
Stop!!!

 **THOR**  
Well? Where are your clones? Maybe you’re not as powerful as you think you are.

_(Loki snaps his fingers and 12 clones appear around him.)_

**THOR**  
Sweet Odin!

 **LOKI**  
I told you, Thor! Didn’t I tell you!

 **GUARD’S VOICE**  
Bash it in! Fetch the battering ram!

 **LOKI**  
_(ordering his clones)_  
Distract those imbeciles!

_(The clones open the door. The guards start chasing the 12 decoy Lokis, momentarily forgetting their battering ram. Loki shuts the door again.)_

**THOR**  
What’s your plan now?

 **LOKI**  
_(pointing at the Bifrost)_  
Come with me. Think of what we can do… together.

 _(Sings)_  
UNLIMITED  
TOGETHER WE’RE UNLIMITED  
TOGETHER WE’LL BE THE GREATEST TEAM  
THERE’S EVER BEEN  
BROTHER—  
DREAMS THE WAY WE PLANNED ‘EM…

 **THOR**  
IF WE WORK IN TANDEM…

 **BOTH**  
THERE’S NO FIGHT WE CANNOT WIN  
JUST YOU AND I  
DEFYING GRAVITY  
WITH YOU AND I  
DEFYING GRAVITY

 **LOKI**  
THEY’LL NEVER BRING US DOWN…

Well? Are you coming?

_(The answer is no, but Thor can’t bring himself to say it. Instead, he removes his cloak and wraps it around Loki’s shoulders.)_

**THOR**  
Brother, you’re trembling. Here… put this around you.

 _(Sings)_  
I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY  
NOW THAT YOU’RE CHOOSING THIS…

 **LOKI**  
YOU, TOO—  
I HOPE IT BRINGS YOU BLISS

 **BOTH**  
I REALLY HOPE YOU GET IT  
AND YOU DON’T LIVE TO REGRET IT

I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY IN THE END  
I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY, MY FRIEND…

_(The PALACE GUARDS burst in, their swords drawn.)_

**GUARD**  
There’s the real one! Don’t let him get away!

_(Thor moves to protect Loki, and one of the guards places a sword to his throat)._

**THOR**  
Unhand me, you scoundrel! Let go of me!

 **LOKI**  
He has nothing to do with it! I’m the one you want! It’s me!

 **THOR**  
_(breaking free)_  
Brother!

 **LOKI**  
It’s meee!

_(Loki runs outside, drawing the guards away from his brother. He slides to the edge of the Bifrost Bridge, then looks down. A mob is close behind him. He swallows hard, realising what he has to do next.)_

**LOKI**  
SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME  
LOOK TO THE MIDGARD SKY  
AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY:  
“EV’RYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY”  
AND IF I’M FLYING SOLO  
AT LEAST I’M FLYING FREE  
TO THOSE WHO’D GROUND ME  
TAKE A MESSAGE BACK FROM ME:

TELL THEM HOW I  
AM DEFYING GRAVITY  
I’M FLYING HIGH  
DEFYING GRAVITY  
AND SOON I’LL MATCH THEM IN RENOWN  
AND NOBODY IN ALL OF AS-  
GARD NO ONE THAT THERE IS OR WAS  
CAN STOP ME ‘CUZ IM GOING DOWN!

 **THOR**  
I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY!

 **CITIZENS OF ASGARD**  
LOOK AT HIM, HE’S WICKED!  
GET HIM!  
LOKI  
GOING DOWN!

 **CITIZENS OF ASGARD**  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED  
WATCH HIM NOW HE’S GOING…

 **LOKI**  
_(jumping off the Bifrost)_  
AHHHH!

 **CITIZENS OF ASGARD**  
_(watching him fall)_  
DOWN!

  
END ACT 1


	14. Act Two, Scene One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor throws a surprise engagement party for himself and Sigyn.

_(Time has passed. Thor, Hela, and Sigyn have graduated from Tyr. Loki has been on the rampage throughout the Nine Realms, and the Land of Asgard is filled with fear.)_

**CITIZENS OF ASGARD**  
_(Singing)_  
EV’RY DAY, MORE MISCHIEF!  
EV’RY DAY, THE TERROR GROWS!  
ALL OF ASGARD’S EVER ON ALERT!  
HE’S BEEN DOWN ON MIDGARD—  
SPREADING FEAR  
WHERE E’ER HE GOES  
SEEKING OUT NEW VICTIMS HE CAN HURT!

 **A HYSTERICAL WOMAN**  
LIKE SOME TERRIBLE ICE BLIZZARD  
THROUGHOUT THE LAND HE FLIES…

 **AN OUTRAGED MAN**  
DEFAMING OUR KING ODIN  
WITH HIS CALUMNIES AND LIES!

 **ALL**  
HE LIES!  
SAVE US FROM THE WICKED!  
SHIELD US SO WE WON’T BE HEXED!  
GIVE US WARNING: WHERE WILL HE STRIKE NEXT?  
WHERE WILL HE STRIKE NEXT?  
WHERE WILL HE STRIKE—  
NEXT!?

_(Outside the Odin’s palace, QUEEN KARNILLA and SIGYN look on as a well-groomed THOR addresses an adoring CROWD.)_

**THOR**  
Fellow Asgardians—as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day… and celebrate!

 _(Sings)_  
OH WHAT A CELEBRATION  
WE’LL HAVE TODAY

 **CROWD**  
THANK GOODNESS!

 **THOR**  
LET’S HAVE A CELEBRATION  
THE THUNDER WAY…

 **CROWD**  
THANK GOODNESS!

 **KARNILLA**  
FIN’LLY A DAY THAT'S  
TOTALLY MISCHIEF-GOD-FREE!

 **CROWD**  
WE COULDN’T BE HAPPIER  
THANK GOODNESS!

_(Karnilla turns to Thor and Sigyn.)_

**KARNILLA**  
And thank goodness for you, Prince Thor! And for your beautiful swan, our new head of Magical Intelligence. You’ve been at the forefront of the hunt for the god of evil, haven’t you, my dear?

 **SIGYN**  
Actually, I don’t think of him as the god of evil—

 **KARNILLA**  
So Sigyn, how does it feel?

 **SIGYN**  
Frustrating, but I became the Minister of Magical Intelligence to find him, and I will not rest—

 **KARNILLA**  
No, being engaged!

 **CROWD**  
Congratulations!

 **SIGYN**  
_(turning to Thor in anger)_  
This is an engagement party?

 **THOR**  
_(sheepishly)_  
Surprised?

 **SIGYN**  
Yes!

 **THOR**  
Oh, good! We hoped you’d be—my Father and I!

 _(Sings to crowd)_  
WE COULDN’T BE HAPPIER  
RIGHT, DEAR?  
COULDN’T BE HAPPIER  
RIGHT HERE, LOOK WHAT WE’VE GOT:  
A FAIRY-TALE PLOT  
OUR VERY OWN HAPPY ENDING

WHERE WE COULDN’T BE HAPPIER  
TRUE, DEAR?  
COULDN’T BE HAPPIER  
AND WE’RE HAPPY TO SHARE  
OUR ENDING VICARIOUSLY  
WITH ALL OF YOU.

I COULDN’T LOOK HANDSOMER  
I COULDN’T FEEL HUMBLER  
WE COULDN’T BE HAPPIER  
BECAUSE HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS  
WHEN ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!

 **KARNILLA**  
And Thor dear, we are happy for you! As Grand Vizier, I’ve striven to ensure that all of Asgard knows the story of your bravery! How vividly I remember…

 _(Sings)_  
THE DAY YOU WERE FIRST SUMMONED  
TO AN AUDIENCE WITH DAD  
AND ALTHOUGH HE WOULD NOT TELL YOU WHY INITIALLY  
WHEN YOU BOWED BEFORE HIS THRONE  
HE DECREED YOU’D HENCE BE KNOWN  
AS HEIR TO THE CROWN—OFFICIALLY!

 **SIGYN**  
That’s not how you described it to me!

 **THOR**  
_(trying to shush her)_  
Well, no, not exactly, but we’ll talk about that later. 

 **KARNILLA**  
THEN WITH A JEALOUS SQUEAL  
THE MISCHIEF GOD BURST FROM CONCEALMENT  
WHERE HE HAD BEEN LURKING—SURREPTITIOUSLY!

 **SOMEONE IN THE CROWD**  
I HEAR HE HAS AN EXTRA EYE  
THAT ALWAYS REMAINS AWAKE!

 **ANOTHER PERSON**  
I HEAR THAT HE CAN SHED HIS SKIN  
AS EASILY AS A SNAKE!

 **A THIRD PERSON**  
I HEAR HE ALSO WANTS TO KILL  
OUR VERY OWN GOD OF THUNDER

 **A FOURTH PERSON**  
I HEAR THE VOID’S AFTER THOSE STONES  
HOPE HE’S RIPPED ASUNDER!

 **SIGYN**  
WHAT!?

 **CROWD**  
‘SUNDER  
PLEASE—GREAT VOID RIP HIM ASUNDER!

 **SIGYN**  
Do you hear that? The Void wants the Norn Stones?

 **THOR**  
Shhh! Dearest!

 **SIGYN**  
Loki’s in trouble! We have to do something!

_(Thor shrugs helplessly, infuriating Sigyn. She stalks off, leaving Thor looking embarrassedly at the crowd)._

**THOR**  
Excuse us just a tick.

 _(He walks cautiously over to her.)_  
  
**SIGYN**  
I can’t just stand here grinning, pretending to go along with all this!

 **THOR**  
Sigyn, do you think I like hearing them say all those awful things about him? I hate it!

 **SIGYN**  
Then what are we doing here? Let’s go. Let’s get out of here. If the Void really wants those stones, Loki will die!

 **THOR**  
I can’t! I can’t leave now. Not when people are looking to me to raise their spirits.

 **SIGYN**  
No, you can’t leave because you can’t resist this! And that’s the truth!

 **THOR**  
Well, maybe I can’t. Is that so wrong? Who could?

 **SIGYN**  
You know who could! And who has!

 **THOR**  
Sigyn, I miss him too. But we can’t just stop living. No one has searched harder for him than you. Don’t you see? He doesn’t want to be found. We’ve got to face it.

 **SIGYN**  
_(realisation dawning)_  
You’re right. You’re right. And look, if it makes you happy, of course I’ll marry you.

 **THOR**  
But it’ll make you happy too, right?

 **SIGYN**  
_(feigning a smile)_  
You know me, I’m always happy.

_(Exit Sigyn.)_

**THOR**  
Sigyn—!   
__  
(The crowd looks suspicious.)  
  
Oh—yes, thanks plenty, dearest! She’s gone to fetch me a refreshment. She’s so thoughtful that way!

 _(Sings)_  
THAT’S WHY I COULDN’T BE HAPPIER  
NO, I COULDN’T BE HAPPIER  
THOUGH IT IS, I ADMIT  
THE TINIEST BIT  
UNLIKE I ANTICIPATED

BUT I COULDN’T BE HAPPIER  
SIMPLY COULDN’T BE HAPPIER  
WELL—NOT “SIMPLY”…  
‘CAUSE GETTING YOUR DREAMS  
IT’S STRANGE, BUT IT SEEMS  
A LITTLE—WELL—COMPLICATED

THERE’S A KIND OF A SORT OF… COST  
THERE’S A COUPLE OF THINGS GET… LOST  
THERE ARE BRIDGES YOU CROSS  
YOU DIDN’T KNOW YOU’D CROSSED  
UNTIL YOU’VE CROSSED…

AND IF THAT JOY, THAT THRILL  
DOESN’T THRILL LIKE YOU THINK IT WILL  
STILL—  
WITH THIS PERFECT FINALE  
THE CHEERS AND THE BALLYHOO  
WHO  
WOULDN’T BE HAPPIER?  
SO I COULDN’T BE HAPPIER

BECAUSE HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS  
WHEN ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE  
WELL, ISN’T IT?  
HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS…  
WHEN YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE...

 **CROWD**  
WE LOVE YOU PRINCE THOR, IF WE MAY BE SO FRANK…

 **THOR**  
THANK GOODNESS!

 **CROWD**  
FOR ALL THIS JOY, WE KNOW WHO WE’VE GOT TO THANK:  
THANK GOODNESS!

 **MEN**  
THAT MEANS ALLFATHER…

 **WOMEN**  
PRINCE THOR…

 **THOR**  
AND FIANCEE!

 **CROWD**  
THEY COULDN’T BE GOODLIER  
SHE COULDN’T BE LOVELIER  
WE COULDN’T BE LUCKIER…

 **THOR**  
I COULDN’T BE HAPPIER…

 **CROWD**  
THANK GOODNESS…

 **THOR AND CROWD**  
TODAY!  
THANK GOODNESS FOR TODAY!


	15. Act Two, Scene Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to Hel, and Hela kills the thing she loves.

_(Having fallen out of favor with the Allfather following a murderous rage, HELA has lost her claim to the throne. She has been banished to Hel, taking SKURGE with her as her devoted servant/Executioner. This particular region of Hel looks very much like the parlour of a rundown old country estate. Hela is seated in an armchair that badly needs reupholstering. There are a sofa, several end tables and a coffee table as well. Skurge is placing a tea service on the latter as the scene begins.)_

**SKURGE**  
Will there be anything else, my liege?

 **HELA**  
I’ve asked you to call me Hela, remember?

 **SKURGE**  
Yes, my liege.

_(Skurge hurries off, leaving Hela alone and frustrated.)_

**HELA**  
Skurge!

 **LOKI’S VOICE**  
Well, it seems the pathetic just get more pathetic.

_(All at once, LOKI appears, looking more handsome than ever. He has apparently figured out how to make himself appear like the rest of the Aesir. He is no longer blue, and he is dressed in a smart suit accessorized by a long green scarf draped around his shoulders. )_

**LOKI**  
While the clever just get cleverer. I’m sorry did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people. It’s good to see you, sister.  
  
**HELA**  
_(dropping her teacup into its saucer with a clatter)_  
What are you doing here?

 **LOKI**  
I never thought I’d hear myself say this, but I need your help to get to Father. I need him to stand with me.

 **HELA**  
That’s impossible.

 **LOKI**  
No, it’s not. Not if you ask him. He’ll do it for you, Hela. You know he will.

 **HELA**  
_(standing and beginning to pace)_  
Haven’t you noticed I’m not in Asgard anymore? Father’s banished me here!

 **LOKI**  
What?

 **HELA**  
His Kronan rebellion got out of control. He asked me to help him stop the attack on Vanaheim, but I told him that he should conquer the Vanir and let me rule them. All of a sudden, he decided he would rather be loved than feared, and he literally sent me to Hel when I dared disagree with him.

 **LOKI**  
Let me guess: your idea of “disagreeing” with him was to go on a murderous rampage.

 **HELA**  
_(feigning shock)_  
That’s a wicked thing to say!   
_(Beat.)_   
I’m proud of you, Loki. Of course, you’re right. I killed everyone in the palace right in front of him...including mother. Unfortunately, Thor was off doing something heroic at the time, so he missed the party.

 **LOKI**  
_(telekinetically flips over every table in the room in a fit of rage)_  
No! It can’t be true!

_(Loki sinks to the floor, a single tear sliding down his pale cheek. Suddenly, he remembers who else may have been involved in the slaughter. He scrambles to his feet.)_

Sigyn! What have you done to Sigyn?!

 **HELA**  
Oh, Loki, shut up! First of all, your stupid girlfriend wasn’t there either. She was playing secret agent trying to find you! And why should I help you? You’ve been off on holiday to Midgard, honing your sorcery by playing games with the humans—and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue me.  
  
_(Sings)_  
ALL OF MY LIFE, I’VE BEEN LONGING TO KILL  
HOW DO YOU THINK THAT FEELS?  
ALL OF MY LIFE, I’VE YEARNED FOR THE THRILL  
AND TO HEAR THEIR ANGUISHED SQUEALS  
NOW I’M TRAPPED IN THIS HEL HOLE AND YOU’RE FREE  
IF YOU WON’T STAND FOR ME  
THEN KNEEL!

_(She throws a dagger at him, which he doesn’t even bother to dodge. The knife goes right through his image, revealing that he was a hologram all along.)_

**LOKI**  
I beg your pardon? Hela, there isn’t a spell for everything. I can’t even get into this place myself much less get you out. Besides, you just told me you KILLED our mother! Helping you is the last thing I would ever do at this point!

_(He swiftly pulls the Norn Stones from a pocket of his suit coat.)_

**LOKI                                                                                                                HELA  
** Te voco magna Lupus  
Veni de tenebris silvam                                                                            What are you doing—    
Usque ad portas ab ipso inferno  
Et comedet capita creatura est ex malo!                                                   What does that mean?  
                                                  
Te voco magna Lupus Oh!  
Veni de tenebris silvam                                                                            Something is appearing!  
Usque ad portas ab ipso inferno                                                                       What is that thing?!  
Et comedet capita creatura est ex malo!                                                       Is that a giant...wolf?!

 _(FENRIS WOLF materializes in the room. Upon seeing Hela, he immediately pounces on her, clamping her in his massive jaws.)_  
  
**HELA**  
Skurge, help me!

 **LOKI**  
OH, HELA, AT LAST  
I’VE DONE WHAT LONG AGO I SHOULD  
AND FINALLY FROM MY MISCHIEF, SOMETHING GOOD  
FINALLY, SOMETHING GOOD!

 **HELA**  
_(beating at the gigantic canine with her fists)_  
Skurge! Skurge, come quickly!

 **LOKI**  
Skurge? You dragged that sad excuse for a man down here with you?  
  
**HELA**  
Skurge, come here at once!

 _(Enter Skurge.)  
_  
**SKURGE**  
What is it, my liege. OH!  
 _(He suddenly notices Loki.)_  
You!  
  
**LOKI**  
Skurge!

 **SKURGE**  
Stay away from m’lady!

 **LOKI**  
Skurge, she’s just using you! Join me, and we can overthrow Odin and bring power back to the sorcerers.

 **SKURGE**  
You’re lying! That’s all you ever do! You and your sister! She’s as evil as you are!

 **HELA**  
Skurge!

 **LOKI**  
If you feel that way, then why are you still here?

 **SKURGE**  
We’ve both been imprisoned. I’m not free to leave Hel! I’m not even sure how you got in here!

_(Skurge throws an axe to hurt Loki, but it goes through Loki’s mental projection, causing it to flicker once again.)_

**SKURGE**  
Oh, that explains it.  
  
**HELA**  
_(still struggling)_  
Skurge, I need my Executioner here with me when I finally escape. If Loki kills Odin, we will both be free! And then we can take over Asgard as king and queen!

 **SKURGE**  
You would really make me king?  
  
**HELA**  
Well, technically you'd be more of a prince consort...

 **SKURGE**  
But do you actually love me?

 **HELA**  
I’m the Goddess of Death, darling; I don’t really do “love.”

_(Loki decides to try a different tactic to enact his revenge on His heartless sister. He makes Fenris release his grasp on Hela. The wolf lies down docilely.)_

**LOKI**  
_(lying with his Silvertongue)_  
Skurge, I know where Amora is.

 **HELA AND SKURGE**  
What!?

 **LOKI**  
She was banished to Midgard. I found her while I was on my world mischief tour. SHE loves you, unlike Hela. If I can get her to combine her sorceress magic with my own, we could break you out of here!

 **SKURGE**  
This changes everything!

 **HELA**  
The trickster lies! She never looked at you in your life!.

 **SKURGE**  
I don’t care. If there’s even a chance I can be with her, I have to take it!  
  
_(Sings)_  
  
HELA—  
  
**HELA**  
WELL?

 **SKURGE**  
UH—HELA  
SURELY NOW I CAN GET TO TELL YA  
THAT I’M GONNA SIDE WITH LOKI TONIGHT  
  
**HELA**  
Loki?

 **SKURGE**  
IF AMORA BREAKS ME FREE  
THEN I MUST LEAVE THIS PLACE, YOU SEE  
TO BE WITH HER…

 **HELA**  
Amora?

 **SKURGE**  
YES, HELA—THAT’S RIGHT—  
AND I’VE GOT TO GO APPEAL TO HER  
TELL HER THE WAY I FEEL FOR HER—

Oh, Hela—I lost my heart to Amora the moment I first saw her, you know that.

 **HELA**  
LOST YOUR HEART? WELL—WE’LL SEE ABOUT THAT!

 **LOKI**  
Hela—control yourself—

 **HELA**  
DID YOU THINK I’D LET YOU LEAVE ME HERE FLAT!?

 **SKURGE**  
_(backing up)_  
Don’t come any closer!

 **HELA**  
YOU’RE GOING TO LOSE YOUR HEART TO ME, I TELL YOU  
IF I HAVE TO—I HAVE TO—  
BLOODY KILL YOU!

_(In a blind rage, HELA conjures a longsword.)_

**LOKI**  
Hela, wait!

 **SKURGE**  
What’re you doing?!

 **HELA**  
I’m warning you, don’t try to stop me!

_(Before Skurge can react, Hela runs him through the heart with her sword. He collapses, dead. When the crime of passion is done, Hela looks in horror at the body.)_

**HELA**  
NO! Loki, do something!

 **LOKI**  
I can’t! I don’t have the power to raise the dead!

 **HELA**  
Then what will we do!? This is all your fault! If you hadn’t told him that lie about Amora—

 **LOKI**  
Hush, will you?! I’ll try to use the Norn Stones. It’s the only thing that might work.

 **HELA**  
SAVE HIM—PLEASE JUST SAVE HIM  
MY POOR SKURGE, MY SWEET, MY BRAVE HIM  
DON’T LEAVE ME TILL MY LIFE HAS RUN ITS COURSE…

 **HELA                                                                                                                LOKI  
** ALONE AND LOVELESS HERE                                                            Et conversus autum lapis,  
WITH JUST THE GIRL IN THE MIRROR                                                                       Et vivat in  
JUST HER AND ME—                                                                                               aeternum!  
THE DEATH GODDESS OF THE NORSE                                              Et conversus autum lapis,  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER…                                                                    Et vivat in æternum!

 **LOKI**  
_(looking confused)_  
He’s a statue.

 **HELA**  
What can I do with a statue?

 **LOKI**  
_(unconcerned)_  
The same thing you did when he was alive: yell at him. I have to go to Asgard. What happened to that Kronan was my fault. I’ve got to set the clones free.

 **HELA**  
You’re not going back there to save some rocks. You’re going to find Sigyn, but it’s too late! She’s marrying Thor! Loki, please don’t leave me!

 **LOKI**  
Hela, I’ve done everything I could for you and it hasn’t been enough. And nothing ever will be.

 _(Exit Loki.)_  
  
**HELA**  
Loki! Wait! Loki!

 **SKURGE’S VOICE**  
Where am I? What happened?

 **HELA**  
You’re still in Hel. But now you’re dead.

 **SPIRIT OF SKURGE**  
What?!?  
  
**HELA**  
It wasn’t me! It was him! I tried to stop him!

_(Skurge’s spirit sees that his body is now a statue. He runs out screaming.)_

**HELA**  
It was Loki, Skurge! It was LOKI!!!

 


	16. Act One, Scene Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin is wonderful, and Loki is betrayed by Sigyn...or is he?

_(Inside the dungeon in Odin’s Palace, Loki, back in his Jotun form, searches for a way to release the thousands of Korg Clones from their magical prisons. The original Korg looks at Loki with interest.)_

**KORG**  
Are you here to help us start our revolution against King Odin?

 **LOKI**  
Yes, you look to be in desperate need of leadership.

 **KORG**  
Thank you!

_(Suddenly—ODIN materialises.)_

**ODIN**  
I knew you’d you be back!

_(Loki throws a fireball at Odin, but the King is too swift and dodges.)_

**ODIN**  
Just hear me out! I don’t want to harm you, son!

 **LOKI**  
You _have_ harmed me! My whole life you’ve been ashamed of me, and when I finally showed some promise, you used me for your own evil gain!

 **ODIN**  
I know! And I regret it. Loki—

 **LOKI**  
_(forming another fireball)_  
Stay where you are! I’m setting those Stone Men free, and if you try to interfere or call your guards—

 **ODIN**  
I’m not going to call anyone! Truth is, I’m glad to see you again. I’m proud of you, son. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to see your worth. You have so much to offer the Nine Realms...

 **LOKI**  
You don’t know the first thing about me!

 **ODIN**  
Oh, but I do. I know the real reason you came back here. I know you must be lonely. We can fix that.

 **LOKI**  
I don’t want anything from you!

 **ODIN**  
Of course you do! You want to stop fighting, stop running. Loki, you’ve been so strong through all this. Aren’t you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn’t you like someone to take care of you? Please, can’t we start again?

 **LOKI**  
Don’t you think I wish I could? I’d give anything to turn back the clock, go back to that time when I actually believed that you were wonderful! No one believed in you more than I did, and all I wanted was your approval.

 **ODIN**  
Loki, try to understand. I wanted you to bridge the gap between our people and the Jotuns. When you were presented to me as a baby, a saw a way to achieve that goal. I just wanted to give the Nine Realms everything.

 **LOKI**  
So you lied to them.

 **ODIN**  
About what?

 **LOKI**  
_(angrily)_  
About me! You kept me away from the outside world for years. How was that going to foster good relations with the people?

 **ODIN**  
They weren’t ready to accept you!

 **LOKI**  
But they will be soon. I can see it now: your army of Kronan clones will attack Jotunheim this time. You will send me as an envoy to convince Laufey to beg for Asgard’s aid and then swoop in to save the day once more.

 **ODIN**  
Brokering peace between our two nations.

_(Loki shakes his head in disgust at his father’s new plan.)_

Don’t look at me like that. I rescued you. I gave you everything.

 **LOKI**  
You mean you took everything from me! My parents, my birthright! I should have been king of Jotunheim!

 **ODIN**  
Your birthright was to die!

 **LOKI**  
I don’t believe you.

 **ODIN**  
You really think that I would have sanctioned someone taking you from your mother unless it was the truth? On the battlefield, there were rumours that he was going to kill you as soon as he could get you away from your mother. The Frost Giants all thought it would be a fitting end for such a runt.  
  
**LOKI**  
No! You’re lying!

 **ODIN**  
Believe what you want about me then. I only did what I thought was right, just as I have my entire life.

 _(sings)_  
I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS  
OR KNEW WHAT WAS IN STORE  
I WAS MERELY BORN OF  
MY MOTHER AND BOR  
I NEVER SAW MYSELF  
AS A SOLOMON OR SOCRATES  
I KNEW WHO I WAS:  
ONE OF YOUR DIME-A-DOZEN  
MEDIOCRITIES

THEN OVER TIME I GREW  
RESPECTED—WORSHIPPED EVEN  
JUST BECAUSE ASGARDIANS  
NEEDED SOMEONE TO BELIEVE IN

DOES IT SURPRISE YOU  
I GOT HOOKED, THROUGH ALL THESE YEARS?  
WHAT CAN I SAY?  
I GOT CARRIED AWAY  
AND NOT JUST BY SLEIPNIR…

WONDERFUL  
THEY CALL ME “WONDERFUL”  
SO I SAID “WONDERFUL—IF YOU INSIST  
I WILL BE WONDERFUL”  
AND THEY SAID “WONDERFUL”  
BELIEVE ME, IT’S HARD TO RESIST

‘CAUSE IT FEELS WONDERFUL  
THEY THINK I’M WONDERFUL  
HEY LOOK WHO’S WONDERFUL  
THIS WARRIOR GOD  
WHO SAID: “IT MIGHT BE GRAND  
TO RULE THROUGH ALL THE LAND  
AND WITH A WONDERFUL, MAGICAL ROD!”

 **LOKI**  
It’s all just smoke and mirrors, and that’s the truth!

 **ODIN**  
THE TRUTH IS NOT A THING OF FACT OR REASON  
THE TRUTH IS JUST WHAT EV’RYONE AGREES ON

Midgardians believe all sorts of things that aren’t true. They call it—“history.”

 _(Sings)_  
A MAN’S CALLED A “TRAITOR”—OR “LIBERATOR”  
A RICH MAN’S A “THIEF”—OR “PHILANTHROPIST”  
IS ONE A “CRUSADER”—OR “RUTHLESS INVADER?”  
IT’S ALL IN WHICH LABEL  
IS ABLE TO PERSIST  
THERE ARE PRECIOUS FEW AT EASE  
WITH MORAL AMBIGUITIES  
SO WE ACT AS THOUGH THEY DON’T EXIST

THEY CALL ME “WONDERFUL”  
SO I AM WONDERFUL  
IN FACT, IT’S SO MUCH WHO I AM  
I CANNOT FEEL SHAME  
AND WITH MY HELP, YOU CAN BE THE SAME!

AT LONG, LONG LAST RECEIVE YOUR DUE—  
LONG OVERDUE  
OH LOKI—THE MOST CELEBRATED  
ARE THE REHABILITATED  
THERE’LL BE SUCH A… WHOOP-DE-DOO  
A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT ALL  
THAT HAS TO DO—WITH YOU…

WONDERFUL  
THEY’LL CALL YOU WONDERFUL

 **LOKI**  
IT DOES SOUND WONDERFUL…

 **ODIN**  
TRUST ME IT’S FUN…  
WHEN YOU ARE WONDERFUL

 **LOKI**  
I COULD BE WONDERFUL

 **ODIN**  
YES! WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL—

 **LOKI**  
WAIT!—I’LL ACCEPT YOUR PROPOSITION…

 **ODIN**  
Wonderful!

 **LOKI**  
ON ONE CONDITION—

 **ODIN**  
Yes?

 **LOKI**  
YOU SET THOSE KRONANS FREE…

 **ODIN**  
Done!

_(He uses powerful magic, the prison cells all open, and the Korg clones stomp out of their prison.)_

**LOKI**  
Change of plans, Kronans. No revolution. Simply go home to your own planet! You’re free!

_(In Odin’s haste he has unlocked all cells, including one with a prisoner who is NOT a Stone Man. There is a pathetic lump under a tattered cloak. Loki sneaks over to the open cell as the stampeding Kronans distract Odin.)_

**LOKI**  
You under the cloak!

 **ODIN**  
No! Wait!

_(Loki rips back the cloak to see his former professor AMORA, looking battered and bruised and with a muzzle over her mouth.)_

**LOKI**  
No. It can’t be. Professor Amora?

 **ODIN**  
Loki, she’s an evil enchantress. We can’t let her be wandering about unchecked.

 **LOKI**  
_(ignoring him)_  
Amora, are you alright? Don’t be afraid. It’s me, Loki. Amora, don’t you remember me?

 **AMORA**  
Mmmph

 **LOKI**  
Take this muzzle off of her!

 **ODIN**  
I can’t do that. She’s tried to seduce half of my guards!

_(Loki turns to the King, furious at him and at himself for ever having trusted him.)_

**LOKI**  
So you treat her like chattel instead? Is this what you will do to me, Father, if I ever disobey you?

 _(Silence.)_  
  
**LOKI**  
You and I have nothing in common. I’m nothing like you, and I never will be. And for the first time in my life, I’m glad of it! I’ll fight you with every fibre of my being!

_(And with this, the last semblance of kindness leaves Odin’s expression.)_

**ODIN**  
Guards! Guards!

_(Two GUARDS appear. Loki backs away from them, brandishing the dirks Thor gave him, when he stops short: SIGYN has entered behind the guards.)_

**SIGYN**  
Are you alright, Your Majesty?

 **LOKI**  
Sigyn? Sigyn, thank goodness!

 **SIGYN**  
_(casting a large amount of magic energy at him, holding him in place)_  
Silence, traitor!

 **GUARD**  
There are thousands of escaping Kronans. Should we do something about that?

 **SIGYN**  
I know that. Go after them! I’m in charge with dealing with Sorcerers.

 **GUARD**  
Are you sure?  
  
**SIGYN**  
You heard me! GO!

 **GUARDS**  
Yes, ma'am!

_(They march out.)_

**LOKI**  
_(wounded)_  
Sigyn, not you too!

 **SIGYN**  
I said silence!

_(Sigyn transfers her spell from Loki to a shocked Odin.)_

**ODIN**  
No!

 **SIGYN**  
Don’t make a sound, Your Majesty! Unless you want all of your subjects to know the truth about the Wonderful Allfather!  
_(to Loki)_   
Get out of here!

 **LOKI**  
Sigyn, you frightened me. I thought you might have changed.

 **SIGYN**  
I _have_ changed.

_(THOR has heard and seen the commotion of escaping Stone Men and enters.)_

**THOR**  
What’s going on? I thought I heard…Brother! Oh, thank Odin you’re alive!

_(He rushes to embrace his long-lost friend and sibling.)_

**THOR**  
Oh, but you shouldn’t have come! If anyone discovers you—

 **SIGYN**  
Thor, you better go.

 **THOR**  
_(realizing that she has Odin frozen)_  
Sigyn, what are you doing?

 **SIGYN**  
Please just go back upstairs.

 **THOR**  
Father, she means no disrespect. Please understand, we all went to school together.

_(Loki is still standing there, transfixed by the awkward situation unfolding before him.)_

**SIGYN**  
_(grabbing his hand)_  
LOKI! COME ON!

 **THOR**  
Sigyn, have you misplaced your mind?! What are you doing?!

 **SIGYN**  
I’m going with him.

 **THOR**  
What?

 **LOKI**  
_(just as shocked as Thor)_  
What?

 **THOR**  
What are you saying? That the two of you… all this time... behind my back?

 **SIGYN**  
No, it wasn’t like that!

 **LOKI**  
Well, it was. But it wasn’t. Let’s go.

_(Sigyn leaves with Loki. The spell on Odin disappears with her absence. He runs over to Amora, pulling out a blue vial.)_

**THOR**  
_(shouting after them)_  
Fine! Go! You deserve each other!

_(He notices that Odin is administering something to Amora through the muzzle)_

**THOR**  
What are you doing?

 **ODIN**  
I’m knocking her unconscious. One sip can put someone to sleep for hours.

 **THOR**  
_(the wheels are turning)_  
Yes, I had heard.  
 _  
(KARNILLA rushes in.)_

 **KARNILLA**  
Is it true? Is it true your betrothed has brought the god of evil into custody?

 **ODIN**  
I’m afraid our new Minister of Magical Intelligence had other plans.

 **KARNILLA**  
What? He’s not been captured?

 **ODIN**  
Quite the opposite, considering how well he eluded us last time.

 **KARNILLA**  
We must smoke him out! Force him to show himself!

 **THOR**  
But how?

 **ODIN**  
His sister.

 **KARNILLA**  
What? What’d you say?

 **ODIN**  
Use his sister. Spread a rumor. Make him think Hela’s in trouble. He will fly to her side, and you will have him.

 **KARNILLA**  
Exactly so.

 **THOR**  
I wouldn’t be so sure that will work. Loki and Hela aren’t exactly on the best of terms right now. It’s going to take more than a rumor against his estranged sister to pull him out of hiding. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a slight headache. I think I’ll go lie down.

_(Exit Thor.)_

**KARNILLA**  
Thor is right. Loki won’t lift a finger to help his sister anymore.

 **ODIN**  
Not his sister, no. But his brother...

 **KARNILLA**  
Perhaps it is time to start a story about Thor’s unfortunate encounter with the Dark Elves.

_(Thor wanders off, sad and alone.)_

**THOR**  
_(sings)_  
DON’T WISH, DON’T START  
WISHING ONLY WOUNDS THE HEART…  
THERE’S A GIRL I KNOW  
HE LOVES HER SO  
SHE’S NOT MY GIRL…


	17. Act Two, Scene Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn are alone at last, and Amora comes bearing ill tidings.

_(By a campfire in the same forest where they released Fenris, LOKI and SIGYN are finally able to express their true feelings for each other…)_

**LOKI**  
_(sings)_  
KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
YOU’RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
COULD NOT FORESEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU  
WITH YOU WANTING ME

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU’RE MINE  
I’VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT’S OVER TOO FAST  
I’LL MAKE EV’RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU’RE MINE…

 **SIGYN**  
MAYBE I’M BRAINLESS  
MAYBE I’M WISE  
BUT YOU’VE GOT ME SEEING  
THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
SOMEHOW I’VE FALLEN  
UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I’M FEELING  
IT’S “UP” THAT I FELL…

 **BOTH**  
EVERY MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU’RE MINE  
I’LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME…

 **SIGYN**  
SAY THERE’S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR…

 **BOTH**  
AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
I DON’T CARE…  
JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU’RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I’LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
AS LONG AS YOU’RE MINE…

_(They kiss passionately, then Sigyn breaks it off. Loki studies her face.)_

**LOKI**  
What? What is it?

 **SIGYN**  
It’s just, for the first time—I feel wicked.

_(Loki grins, but then he grows serious.)_

**LOKI**  
You know…

 **SIGYN**  
What?

 **LOKI**  
_(transforms into his Aesir appearance)_  
I could be beautiful for you.

 **SIGYN**  
_(she cradles his new face)_  
Loki, you already were beautiful.

 **LOKI**  
You don’t have to lie to me.

 **SIGYN**  
It’s not lying! It’s looking at things another way.

_(Loki hears a strange sound and quickly reverts to his Jotun form…)_

**LOKI**  
Shhh. Listen. Do you hear that? Sounds like somebody in pain.

 **SIGYN**  
_(nuzzling him)_  
No, it’s just the wind.

_(Enter Amora, stumbling frantically through the forest…)_

**LOKI**  
Amora? How did you escape? How did you find us?

 **SIGYN**  
Loki, please. Can’t you see she’s hurt?

 **AMORA**  
I barely managed to escape. Odin drugged me with a sleeping draught, and when I came to I was alone and unmuzzled. The dungeon was in disarray….bodies everywhere. Loki, your brother’s hurt!

 **LOKI**  
Wait, how do you know?

 **AMORA**  
The Dark Elves attacked! Thor was fighting valiantly, but they wounded him! I was able to slip away unseen during the carnage...

 **SIGYN**  
We need to find out if Thor is alright!

 **LOKI**  
It could be a trap. Don’t you see it?

 **SIGYN**  
But look at her! Amora is clearly injured and frightened.

 **LOKI**  
It doesn’t make any sense. Why would the Dark Elves suddenly attack?

 **SIGYN**  
I can’t take that chance. I have to make sure that Thor is alive. I would never forgive myself if we betrayed him and then he...

 **LOKI**  
_(grabbing her arm)_  
No, you mustn’t! it’s too dangerous!

 **AMORA**  
I hope he’s still alive by the time you’re done arguing. Poor Thor, lying in his bedroom, calling for his brother...

 **LOKI**  
Fine. We’ll go back, but we have to be careful.

_(Exit Loki and Sigyn. Amora looks both ways before shedding her battered appearance and revealing a beautiful green gown. Enter Karnilla.)_

**KARNILLA**  
So they took the bait?

 **AMORA**  
Of course. And I am now free to go?

 **KARNILLA**  
We’ve secured you passage to a castle in Vanaheim. You’ll be safe there. King Odin thanks you for your loyal service.

 **AMORA**  
_(smirking)_  
Yeah, real loyal.

 **KARNILLA**  
If you’ll follow me.

_(Exit Karnilla.)_

**AMORA**  
_(staring off at where Loki and Sigyn disappeared)_  
Sorry, Loki, but an Enchantress has to look out for herself.


	18. Act Two, Scene Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn race to Thor's rescue only to fall right into Odin's trap.

_(Inside his bedroom, THOR is pacing angrily.)_

**THOR**  
_(shouting)_  
Father! Release me from my room this instance! Why have you made your own son a prisoner?

_(LOKI and SIGYN easily remove the magical barrier and enter Thor’s room. He looks at them with confusion and devastation.)_

**SIGYN**  
Thor, you’re alright!

 **THOR**  
_(sulkily)_  
What are you doing here? I don’t believe we have anything further to say to each other.

 **LOKI**  
So, there were no Dark Elves?

 **THOR**  
Dark Elves? Absolutely not! You think I’d be lying around in bed if an enemy had attacked Asgard?

 **LOKI**  
_(to Sigyn)_  
I knew it was a trap.

 **THOR**  
A trap? Set by whom?

 **LOKI**  
Whom do you think?

 **BOTH**  
Father.

_(Sigyn hears something and goes off to investigate.)_

**LOKI**  
You see how manipulative Father is? Are you willing to stand with me now and fight him?

 **THOR**  
Well, I don’t know. I never—

 **LOKI**  
Of course you never! You’re too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!

 **THOR**  
Well I’m a public figure now, and people expect me—

 **LOKI**  
To lie?

 **THOR**  
To foster peace! And just what exactly have you been doing besides creating mayhem and mischief in Midgard?

 **LOKI**  
We can’t all be in Father’s good graces. Whose idea was it for the Mighty Thor to be stuck negotiating peace treaties? Father’s? Of course even if it wasn’t, I’m sure he’d still take credit for it.

 **THOR**  
Yes, well, it seems a lot of us are taking things that don’t belong to us, aren’t we?

 **LOKI**  
Now wait just a minute! I know it’s difficult for that blissful blond brain of yours to comprehend that someone like Sigyn could actually choose someone like me! But it’s happened. It’s real. And you can bluster all you want, but you can’t change it! She never belonged to you! She doesn’t love you, and she never did! She loves me!

_(Thor punches Loki and lays him flat on the floor. Loki chuckles as he picks himself up.)_

**LOKI**  
Feel better now?

 **THOR**  
Yes, I do.

 **LOKI**  
Good!

_(Loki pulls out his daggers and stabs Thor.)_

**LOKI**  
So do I!

_(Enter SIGYN)_

**SIGYN**  
Loki, the Allfather has the whole place surrounded! _(looks at the two brothers)_ What are you doing?!?

_(Before Loki can extricate the daggers from Thor, GUARDS enter and seize Loki.)_

**FIRST GUARD**  
_(cuffing Loki)_  
Loki Laufeyson, you are hereby arrested for conspiracy to kill King Odin and Prince Thor.

 **LOKI**  
Let go of me!

 **THOR**  
Let him go! This stabbing was nothing! He does it all the time!

 **SECOND GUARD**  
Sorry it took us so long to get here, Prince Thor. This girl cast a cloaking spell, and we couldn’t find you at first.

 **LOKI**  
_(wrestling against his handcuffs)_  
Sigyn, run!

 **THOR**  
Brother, I didn’t want this to happen!

_(Sigyn uses her own magic to make the handcuffs on Loki disappear. She blasts the guards with some energy, and they stagger back, momentarily frozen.)_

**SIGYN**  
Loki, flee now! I’ll hold them off for awhile.

 **LOKI**  
No! Not without you!

 **THOR**  
_(frightened)_  
Sigyn, you’ll be a traitor to the crown.

 **SIGYN**  
Hush now!   
_(to Loki)_   
Go!

_(Loki hesitates a second then he transforms into a magpie and flies away. The guards are no longer stunned. They grab Sigyn.)_

**THIRD GUARD**  
Seize her!

 **THOR**  
No wait! What are you doing? In the name of Odin stop! Don’t you see? She was never going to harm me or the Allfather. She just…she loves him.

 **SIGYN**  
Thor, I am so sorry...for everything.

 **FIRST GUARD**  
Take her out to that field there! Bind her to those poles until she tells us where the Frost Giant went!

 **SIGYN**  
But I don’t know where he went!

 **THIRD GUARD**  
LIAR!

_(They drag Sigyn away.)_

**THOR**  
Don’t you hurt her! Please! Don’t hurt her!

_(Sigyn’s painful screams are heard.)_

**THOR**  
Sigyn!

 


	19. Act Two, Scene Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries desperately to save Sigyn with a complicated spell.

_(At an abandoned Castle that LOKI has made his temporary home, Loki enters with the Norn Stones and an ancient grimoire.)_

**LOKI**  
SIGYN!!!!

_(He chants a frantic spell in a desperate attempt to save Sigyn’s life…)_

**LOKI**  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN  
AH TUM AH TUM ELEKA NAHMEN  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN  
AH TUM AH TUM ELEKA NAHMEN…

LET HER FLESH NOT BE TORN  
LET HER BLOOD LEAVE NO STAIN  
THOUGH THEY BEAT HER  
LET HER FEEL NO PAIN  
LET HER BONES NEVER BREAK  
AND HOWEVER THEY TRY  
TO DESTROY HER  
LET HER NEVER DIE  
LET HER NEVER DIE

ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN  
AH TUM AH TUM ELEKA NAHMEN  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN  
AH TUM AH TUM ELEKA… ELEKA…

_(He tosses book and Norn Stones aside.)_

WHAT GOOD IS THIS CHANTING?  
I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT I’M READING  
I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT TRICK I OUGHT TO TRY  
OH, SIGYN, WHERE ARE YOU?  
ALREADY DEAD OR BLEEDING?  
ONE MORE DISASTER I CAN ADD TO MY  
GENEROUS SUPPLY?

NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED  
NO ACT OF CHARITY GOES UNRESENTED  
NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED  
THAT’S MY NEW CREED  
MY ROAD OF GOOD INTENTIONS  
LED WHERE SUCH ROADS ALWAYS LEAD  
NO GOOD DEED  
GOES UNPUNISHED…

HELA…  
EVEN AMORA…  
AND SIGYN…  
MY SIGYN…!!

ONE QUESTION HAUNTS AND HURTS  
TOO MUCH, TOO MUCH TO MENTION  
WAS I REALLY SEEKING GOOD  
OR JUST SEEKING ATTENTION?  
IS THAT ALL GOOD DEEDS ARE  
WHEN LOOKED AT WITH AN ICE-COLD EYE?  
IF THAT’S ALL GOOD DEEDS ARE  
MAYBE THAT’S THE REASON WHY…

NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED  
ALL HELPFUL URGES SHOULD BE CIRCUMVENTED  
NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED  
SURE, I MEANT WELL—  
WELL, LOOK WHAT “WELL-MEANT” DID  
ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH—SO BE IT  
SO BE IT THEN

LET ASGARD BE AGREED:  
I’M WICKED THROUGH AND THROUGH  
SINCE I CANNOT SUCCEED  
MY SIGYN, SAVING YOU  
I PROMISE NO GOOD DEED  
WILL I ATTEMPT TO DO  
AGAIN  
EVER AGAIN  
NO GOOD DEED  
WILL I DO  
AGAIN!


	20. Act Two, Scene Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry mob prepares to storm Loki's Castle, and Thor tries in vain to stop them.

_(Outside Odin’s Palace, an angry mob has gathered. The WARRIORS THREE, SIF, and HEIMDALL are part of the crowd. KARNILLA and THOR observe them from the steps of the palace.)_

**ASGARDIANS**  
_(singing)_  
GO AND HUNT HIM  
AND FIND HIM  
AND KILL HIM

 **SIF**  
Good fortune, headhunters!

 **ASGARDIANS**  
GO AND HUNT HIM  
AND FIND HIM  
AND KILL HIM

 **HOGUN**  
Kill the god of evil!

 **ASGARDIANS**  
WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED  
EVIL EFFECTIVELY ELIMINATED  
WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED  
KILL LOKI!

_(FANDRAL stands on a balcony above the crowd and addresses them fervently.)_

**FANDRAL**  
And this is more than just a service to the Allfather. I have a personal score to settle with Loki—with the god of chaos and evil!

 _(Sings)_  
IT’S DUE TO HIM THAT SKURGE IS DEAD  
HE KILLED HIM ON A WHIM  
LOKI MADE THE POOR GUY HEARTLESS  
SO I’LL BE HEARTLESS KILLING HIM!

And I’m not the only one! Come on! Pssst. Oh, come on, Heimdall!

_(Heimdall projects a SCRIM that shows FENRIS in HEL growling and frothing at the mouth around a pouting HELA.)_

**VOLSTAGG**  
Heimdall, tell them what he did to Fenris in class that day! How the wolf was just a tiny cub, and the trickster god Cub-napped him and turned him into a vicious giant!

 **HEIMDALL**  
...No.

 **FANDRAL**  
And now he’s sicced the monster on Hela!

 _(sings)_  
NOW HELA ALSO  
HAS A GRIEVANCE TO REPAY  
HE SENT THE BEAST TO HIS OWN SISTER  
DOWN INTO HEL  
AND IT WASN’T SO THEY COULD BOTH PLAY!

 **CROWD**  
Kill him! Kill the god of evil!

 **THOR**  
No! Queen Karnilla, we’ve got to stop this. It’s gone too far!

 **KARNILLA**  
_(unfeelingly)_  
Oh, I think Loki can take care of himself.

 **THOR**  
Your Majesty, something’s been troubling me. Who came up with that rumour that I had been injured by Dark Elves?

 **KARNILLA**  
I suppose Amora started it as a last bit of mischief after she escaped.

 **THOR**  
Interesting that she managed to escape...since the last I saw her she was unconscious in a prison cell while you and my father plotted how to get Loki to return to the palace!

 **KARNILLA**  
Now listen to me, Lord of Lightning! The rest of Asgard might have fallen for that “Aren’t I good guy” routine, but I know better! You wanted this from the beginning! You never liked your brother and always resented his being around. Now you’re getting what you want! So just smile and wave and SHUT UP!   
_(to the crowd)_   
Good fortune! Good fortune, headhunters!

_(Thor descends the steps and finds Heimdall in the crowd.)_

**THOR**  
Heimdall, you can see all things. You must help me find Loki before the rest do!

_(Heimdall hesitates then nods.The two exit as the crowd grows into a frenzy.)_

**ALL**  
WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED  
BRAVE HEADHUNTERS, I WOULD JOIN YOU IF I COULD  
BECAUSE WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED  
PUNISHED  
PUNISHED  
BUT GOOD!


	21. Act Two, Scene Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki say goodbye forever. ;(

_(Back at Loki’s Castle. LOKI, in what is quite possibly the throes of insanity or megalomania, has assembled a ragtag group of alien creatures to do his bidding, including KORG.)_

**LOKI**  
Oh, for Odin’s sake! Stop crying! I can’t listen to it anymore! You want to see your planet again? Then help me get my revenge on the people of Asgard first!

 **KORG**  
_(sniffling)_  
I don’t care about me home planet, Loki, sir. It’s just I think I killed me friend Mieq. I stepped on him when we were escaping Odin’s palace.

_(MIEQ starts to stir from his spot under Korg’s arm)_

**KORG**  
Oh, he’s alright! I’m sorry, what was the question again?

_(THOR arrives unexpectedly in a flash of lightning.)_

**LOKI**  
Go away.

 **THOR**  
They’re coming for you.

 **LOKI**  
_(insanely)_  
Go away!

 **THOR**  
I know you don’t want to hear this, but somebody’s got to say it: YOU ARE OUT OF CONTROL! I mean, come on, you’re going to attack the whole Asgardian army with this ragtag team of losers?   
_(aside, to Korg)_   
No offense, Korg.

 **KORG**  
None taken, mate.

 **THOR**  
You can’t do it!

 **LOKI**  
I do what I want, anon. I am the God of Mischief!

_(A CROW flies in with a note in its beak.)_

**LOKI**  
At last! What took you so long?  
_(reads the note and frowns)_  
What’s this? Why are you bothering me with this?

 **THOR**  
What is it? What’s wrong? It’s Sigyn, isn’t it? Is she…?

 **LOKI**  
_(his eyes hardened)_  
We’ve seen her face for the last time.

 **THOR**  
_(tearfully)_  
Oh, gods, no. Loki, how are you feeling?

_(Loki ignores him and sets the message from the crow on fire with his magic.)_

**LOKI**  
_(raising hands in the air)_  
You’re right. It’s time. I surrender. Korg, the revolution is off again!

 **KORG**  
Aw, man! Let me go tell the others…

 _(Exit Korg.)  
_  
**THOR**  
_(suspiciously)_  
Brother, what is it? No way you would surrender this quickly unless something worse was coming.  
  
**LOKI**  
_(panicking)_  
It’s the Void. It’s coming for the Norn Stones. You can’t be found here. You must go!

 **THOR**  
No! I will fight the Void with you!

 **LOKI**  
It’s too powerful! You must leave! Please, Brother!

 **THOR**  
If I go then I’m telling everyone the truth about you...and father.

 **LOKI**  
No! Father will only turn everyone against you!

 **THOR**  
I don’t care!  
  
**LOKI**  
I do! Promise me you won’t try to clear my name.

 **THOR**  
Loki, no!

 **LOKI**  
Promise.

 **THOR**  
All right, I promise. But I don’t understand.

 **LOKI**  
_(sings)_  
I’M LIMITED  
JUST LOOK AT ME—I’M LIMITED  
AND JUST LOOK AT YOU—  
YOU CAN DO ALL I COULDN’T DO, BROTHER…

_(He pulls out the Norn Stones.)_

**THOR**  
Brother…You know I can’t use them.

 **LOKI**  
I don’t want you to use them. I need you to destroy them.

BECAUSE NOW IT’S UP TO YOU  
FOR BOTH OF US—  
NOW IT’S UP TO YOU

 **THOR**  
Oh, Brother…

 **LOKI**  
_(choking up)_  
You’re the only friend I’ve ever had.

 **THOR**  
_(likewise tearfully)_  
And I’ve had so many friends. But only one that mattered.

 _(sings)_  
I’VE HEARD IT SAID  
THAT PEOPLE COME INTO OUR LIVES FOR A REASON  
BRINGING SOMETHING WE MUST LEARN  
AND WE ARE LED  
TO THOSE WHO HELP US MOST TO GROW  
IF WE LET THEM  
AND WE HELP THEM IN RETURN  
WELL, I DON’T KNOW IF I BELIEVE THAT’S TRUE  
BUT I KNOW I’M WHO I AM TODAY  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…

LIKE A COMET PULLED FROM ORBIT  
AS IT PASSES A SUN  
LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A BOULDER  
HALFWAY THROUGH THE WOOD  
WHO CAN SAY IF I’VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
BUT BECAUSE I KNEW YOU  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR GOOD…

 **LOKI**  
IT WELL MAY BE  
THAT WE WILL NEVER MEET AGAIN  
IN THIS LIFETIME  
SO LET ME SAY BEFORE WE PART  
SO MUCH OF ME  
IS MADE OF WHAT I LEARNED FROM YOU  
YOU’LL BE WITH ME  
LIKE A HAND-PRINT ON MY HEART

AND NOW WHATEVER WAY OUR STORIES END  
I KNOW YOU HAVE REWRITTEN MINE  
BY BEING MY FRIEND…

LIKE A SHIP BLOWN FROM ITS MOORING  
BY A WIND OFF THE SEA  
LIKE A SEED DROPPED BY A SKY BIRD  
IN A DISTANT WOOD  
WHO CAN SAY IF I’VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
BUT BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…

 **THOR**  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…

 **BOTH**  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED  
FOR GOOD…

 **LOKI**  
AND JUST TO CLEAR THE AIR  
I ASK FORGIVENESS  
FOR THE THINGS I’VE DONE YOU BLAME ME FOR

 **THOR**  
BUT THEN, I GUESS WE KNOW  
THERE’S BLAME TO SHARE

 **BOTH**  
AND NONE OF IT SEEMS TO MATTER ANYMORE

 **THOR                                                                                                                       LOKI  
** LIKE A COMET PULLED                                                                    LIKE A SHIP BLOWN OFF  
FROM ORBIT                                                                                                   ITS MOORING  
AS IT PASSES A SUN                                                                        BY A WIND OFF THE SEA  
LIKE A STREAM THAT                                                                    LIKE A SEED DROPPED BY  
MEETS A  
BOULDER HALF-WAY                                                                          A BIRD IN THE WOOD  
THROUGH THE WOOD

 **BOTH**  
WHO CAN SAY IF I’VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
I DO BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER

 **THOR**  
AND BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…

 **LOKI**  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…

 **BOTH**  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR GOOD.

_(The two brothers and friends embrace. And then… they hear the sound of footsteps as the angry mob approaches.)_

**THOR**  
They’ve found you so soon!

 **LOKI**  
Hurry, no one can know you were here.

 **THE CROWD**  
…AND GOODNESS KNOWS

_(A powerful droning sound fills the room.)_

**LOKI**  
_(shielding Thor)_  
The Void! Hide yourself I’ll hold it off—!

_(Exit Loki.)_

**THE CROWD**  
THE WICKED’S LIVES ARE LONELY  
GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED DIE ALONE…

_(From his hiding place, Thor witnesses what appears to be the destruction of Loki through a series of bright flashes and colors as the VOID explodes him.)_

**LOKI**  
Aaaahhhhh!

 **THOR**  
BROTHER!!!

_(The angry crowd enter and are dismayed to find Loki is gone. They start picking through his small belongings for anything to claim as a trophy: his helmet, his robes, the spellbook he used to try to save Sigyn. Thor holds on to the Norn Stones, waiting until all the headhunters exit. Then he collapses on the floor.)_

**THOR**  
Oh, Loki…

 _(Enter Korg.)_  
  
**KORG**  
Prince Thor…  
  
_(Korg gives him a small blue bottle left behind.)_


	22. Act Two, Scene Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor confronts Odin, and Loki and Sigyn leave Asgard.

_(In Odin’s Private Chambers. ODIN and KARNILLA are discussing the events. Odin looks surprisingly sad.)_

**KARNILLA**  
I don’t see why you’re so despondent. I think it went quite well. You didn’t even have to kill your own son. The Void did that for you.

_(THOR makes an angry and unexpected entrance.)_

**KARNILLA**  
Oh Thor, I thought you’d be out enjoying the festivities.

 **THOR**  
_(holding up the blue sleeping draught)_  
This was Loki’s.

 **KARNILLA**  
What?

 **ODIN**  
Your point?

 **THOR**  
It was a sleeping draught found on him as a baby. Whoever kidnapped Loki knocked his mother unconscious and stole him away. I realized I’ve only seen a little blue bottle like this one other time in my life. And it was in the dungeons when you poured some down Amora’s throat.

 **ODIN**  
He kept the bottle? I was never told that.

 **YOUNG ODIN’S VOICE**  
HAVE ANOTHER DRINK  
MY DARK-EYED BEAUTY…

 **ODIN**  
Yes, it’s true. I kidnapped Loki myself. There was no other soldier involved.—

 _(Sings)_  
I AM A SENTIMENTAL MAN  
WHO LONGED TO BE A GOOD  
FATHER AND…

 **THOR**  
Why did you do it?

 **ODIN**  
It was a political move, nothing more. But--I did grow to love him.

_(Heartbroken, Odin sinks to his knees, starting his own cycle of Odin-sleep.)_

**THOR**  
_(unfeelingly)_  
Good, you are going to leave the people of Asgard in my hands. I’ll make the pronouncement myself: that the strains of Kingship have been too much, and you’re taking an indefinite Odin-sleep.   
_(He grips his father by the shoulders.)  
_ Did you hear what I said?

 **ODIN**  
Yes...son.

 **THOR**  
You’d better get ready for bed!

_(King Odin stumbles off, a broken man, as Thor turns to Queen Karnilla. There is venom in his eyes.)_

**THOR**  
Guards!

_(Enter Guards.)_

**KARNILLA**  
Thor dear, I know we’ve had our minuscule differences in the past—

 **THOR**  
Your Majesty, have you ever considered how you’d fare? In captivity?

 **KARNILLA**  
What? I don’t—

 **THOR**  
Captivity. Pri-son. Personally I don’t think you’d hold up very well. You see, my personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will! Take her away!

_(The Guards take Karnilla away. The scene shifts to outside the palace. The scene from the beginning of the play. )_

**CELEBRANTS**  
GOOD NEWS!  
HE’S DEAD!  
THE MISCHIEVOUS GOD IS DEAD!  
THE WICKEDEST GOD THERE EVER WAS  
THE ENEMY OF ALL US HERE IN AS-  
GARD’S DEAD!  
GOOD NEWS!  
GOOD NEWS...

_(A pale man with shoulder length black hair in a black suit meanders through the crowd, searching for someone. LOKI, alive and in Aesir form. A Frost Giantess enters and waves him over to her)._

**FROST GIANTESS**  
It worked! Your spell made me grow so big, I easily broke my bonds and knocked out my torturers.

 **LOKI**  
SIGYN! I thought you’d never get here...You’re tall and blue, like me!

_(He surveys her giantess stature in amazement.)_

**SIGYN**  
Go ahead, touch. I don’t mind. You did the best you could. You saved my life.

 **LOKI**  
_(holding her hand)_  
In whatever form you are, you’re still beautiful.

 **SIGYN**  
You don’t have to lie to me.

 **LOKI**  
It’s not lying. It’s looking at things another way. I may not be able to reverse the spell, but I can create an illusion on you just like I use on myself.

_(He waves a hand and returns her to her Aesir form but with a different hair color. They share a kiss. The crowd gathers around them, but in their disguised forms, no one gives them a second glance.)_

**CELEBRANTS**  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED  
NOW AT LAST HE’S DEAD AND GONE  
NOW AT LAST THERE’S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND

 **THOR**  
_(on the palace steps)_  
Fellow Asgardians. Friends… We have been through a frightening time. And there will be other times and things that frighten us. But if you’ll let me, I’d like to try to help. I’d like to be a good King.

 **CROWD**  
GOOD NEWS!

 **LOKI**  
_(tugging on Sigyn’s sleeve)_  
It’s time to go. The Nine Realms await us.

 **SIGYN**  
We can never come back to Asgard, can we?

 **LOKI**  
_(sorrowfully)_  
No.

 **SIGYN**  
I only wish…

 **LOKI**  
What?

 **SIGYN**  
That Thor could know we are alive.

 **LOKI**  
He can’t know, not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know.

 **CROWD**  
GOOD NEWS…

 **SIGYN**  
_(putting on a brave face)_  
Then let’s go start our future. Together.

 **THOR**  
_(sings)_  
WHO CAN SAY IF I’VE BEEN  
CHANGED FOR THE BETTER  
BUT…

 **LOKI AND THOR**  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…

 **CROWD**  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED…

 **THOR**  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…

 **LOKI AND THOR**  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED…

 **CROWD**  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED…  
WICKED…  
WICKED!

_(Curtain Falls.)_


End file.
